


谈情说爱

by zayden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Drabbles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 几年前的尼瑞段子堆积，有普通世界au有年龄操作也有性转还有双性瑞每章开头都会有警告，请务必阅读警告再决定是否继续阅读，警告会强调很多遍





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普通世界AU，稍微有一些年龄操作，无特殊警告  
> 法学生瑞

普通世界AU，稍微有一些年龄操作，无特殊警告  
法学生瑞

 

 

 

尼根翘着嘴角向前踏出一步，瑞克紧跟着后退了一步。

尼根挑起一根眉毛，明显的被他的动作逗乐了，他退回原位，双臂环胸的靠在黑羚羊上，“干嘛？”

“那是我想问你的，”瑞克皱着眉头，他提了提背包，“你在这干嘛？我告诉过你不要来我的学校。”

“你瞧，瑞克，就是这种话非常的伤我的感情。”尼根夸张的捂住胸口，但他的笑容扩大了，并且重新迈开步子向瑞克走来，那令瑞克不自在的换了只脚作为重心，“我只是来接我年轻的大学生男友下课。”

“以及，甜心，”他说着在瑞克的跟前停住，凑近到鼻尖几乎擦着他的侧脸，呼吸温热的喷洒在他的皮肤上，他低声继续，“我什么时候做过你要求的任何事了？”

瑞克感到自己的脸在烧，他快速的环视了一圈四周，确认他的同学或朋友都不在附近后才抬起头对上尼根的视线，他的眼睛里燃烧着熟悉的欲望的暗光，瑞克有些颤抖的吸了一小口气，立刻明白对方想要做什么，于是他赶在尼根能够有所动作之前快速的绕开他走到了副驾驶座。

“不在这。”他压低了声说，接着便拉开车门坐了进去。

*

直到一边被尼根凶狠的吻着一边推进酒店的电梯里，瑞克才反应过来今天是什么日子。他不敢相信自己居然真忘了今天是跨年夜，法学院实在是一个吞噬时间和思维的地方。

“见鬼，今天是年末，”他喘息着舔过自己被放过了几秒的嘴唇，感到下巴上被尼根的胡渣刺的火辣辣的疼，总算能理解他虽说也会干些突如其来的屁事、但至少大部分时候还算懂规矩的年长男友为什么会决定突然爆发，一阵愧疚涌了出来，让瑞克把环在尼根肩上的手收紧了一些，他靠过去在对方的嘴唇上轻吻了两下，又用额头抵住他的下巴，“我真的彻底忘记了，抱歉。”

对此尼根从喉咙里发出一阵笑声，顺着他们紧贴的胸口将那震动传递到了瑞克的身上，他的手牢牢扣住了他的胯骨，拇指灵活的撩开T恤贴上了那里的皮肤，缓慢但坚定的划着圈，那令瑞克感到一阵细小的电流传遍全身。

“不用道歉，甜心，”他侧过头再次将瑞克的嘴唇捕捉进一个吞噬性的吻里，最后在柔软的下唇上留下几乎是恶狠狠的一咬后才松开，他接着紧盯着他的男孩的眼睛，用双臂将瑞克禁锢在自己的身体和电梯门之间，他露出一个微笑，眼神像蛇一般从他的身上一寸寸滑过，声音嘶哑透露着浓郁的欲望，“但你知道可以做什么来补偿我。”

瑞克在那目光下感到一阵战栗，此刻的尼根和在刚认识的时候对方曾给他的感觉一样：神秘，不可捉摸，以及非常、非常的 ** **危险**** 。

而这令他难以抑制的期待今晚的后续。

*

瑞克在尼根的撞击下艰难的闷哼出声，他的喉咙被顶的发痛，下巴因为过久的张大而发酸，而在他嘴里的那根老二和牢牢抓着他的头发的手还在继续，瑞克能感到对方已经淌出了前液，熟悉的腥甜味在鼻腔里漫开，他隔着裤子用力揉了揉自己的性器，手指颤抖着的拨开拉链把自己掏出来握在掌心，配合着的套弄起来，他感到难耐的焦虑又饥渴，但这是他的补偿，他的 ** **惩罚**** ，这是尼根没有说出口的命令，于是瑞克依然跪在落地窗的前面，继续这场漫长的口活。

尼根喜欢他的嘴。这是一个在两人相识初期就已经奠定了的事实。

多余的口水顺着他的下巴淌了下来，某次过重的深入令瑞克反胃的险些咬到嘴里的那根老二，好在他立刻调整了呼吸，但依然控制不住的用力眨了眨眼睛，把生理性的泪水挤出眼眶，同时发出了一声柔软的痛苦的低喘，这马上引起了尼根的注意，他的手指从瑞克的卷发里抽了出来，转移到了他的眼睛下方和下巴上，带着茧的拇指几乎是爱抚的擦拭着眼眶下的泪痕，食指刮搔玩弄着他的耳垂，瑞克下意识的抬起眼睛看向尼根，随机被对方目光中浓厚的欲望和占有欲击中，他无法抑制的颤抖了起来。

“你是我的。”尼根在他们对视的时候说，陈述事实的语气，声音又哑又沉，他的拇指划下来，按压着被操弄过度的红润的嘴唇，抹掉那里流下的津液和其他液体，接着他伸出舌头，当着瑞克的面把那些液体从自己的手指上舔了个干净。

如果不是嘴里的那根老二，瑞克知道自己会点点头，然后回答他是的。

在逆光的情况下尼根的表情难以解读，但他的声音里参着厚重到令人窒息的迷恋和独占欲，他突然从瑞克的嘴里退了出来，又以掐着他的下巴的姿势将他从地上带了起来，瑞克顺从着他的动作，膝盖因为长久的跪姿而发颤，尼根将空余的手环着他的腰支撑住他的体重，鼻尖顺势埋进瑞克的颈窝后深深吸了一口气，他又重复了一遍， ** **“我的**** 。”而伴随着这句话，他的牙齿深深陷入了瑞克的脖颈，舔又吮吸，在那里留下了一个第二天绝对会变得青紫的咬痕。

瑞克为此呻吟出声，仰起头给对方更好的空间，与此同时将下半身向尼根靠的更近，他还在套弄自己，但尼根的另一只也加入了进来，他的拇指极其富有技巧性的一按就让瑞克的腿失去了所有的力量，快感顺着小腹灼烧到大脑，搅和打乱了他的一切思维，他几乎是呜咽着在这突然的高潮中瘫软了下来，但欲望依然没有退去，这还不够，远远不够，而尼根的嘴才刚刚转移到锁骨的位置，他仿佛早就知道似的贴着那块皮肤笑了起来，笑容扩大又得意。

“好男孩。”他赞赏道，在瑞克的锁骨上留下褒奖的一吻。紧接着他的语气一转，重新变得低沉又充满命令的意味，“现在，脱掉裤子，转过去撑住窗户。”

瑞克胡乱的点了点头，几乎是迫不及待的在尼根的双臂间转过身，几下踢蹬掉了自己的裤子，甚至没忘记把腿分的足够开，给身后的男人留下了足够的空间。

一声轻笑，接着是带着胡渣的下巴在肩胛骨的位置磨蹭，伴随着轻飘飘的羽毛似的吻，瑞克低吟着将额头抵在了冰凉的玻璃窗上，从他的角度可以看见对面大楼里还闪烁着灯光的投影，以及酒店楼下城市的全景和车水马龙，今天是年末，人人都在街上等着新年倒数，只要有谁的好奇心再重一点或是再碰巧一些就可以抬头看到他们这边的景象，而这个想法令瑞克在浑身不自在的同时也可怕的更为性奋，才刚发泄过一次的老二甚至因为这个想法而弹动了一下。

瑞克咬住了嘴唇，逼迫自己把眼睛紧紧合上，一阵羞愧和矛盾涌了上来。老天啊，他原本不是这样的，但尼根太善于诱发他人最为深藏的那一面。这个男人比任何人都擅长诱出秘密，而瑞克知道某个性癖绝对不是他最想要隐瞒的那个，糟糕的是显然尼根也知道这点，毕竟他现在的算得上唯一的兴趣爱好就是将瑞克逼到毫无隐瞒。

他的吻还在继续，很快那就打乱了瑞克的思绪，尼根从他的肩膀吻到脊椎，臀部，甚至在那儿用力咬了一口，恶趣味的模仿着狮子撕咬猎物的声音，那令瑞克差点跳起来，他侧过头给了尼根恼火的一瞪，那男人只是大笑起来，然后突如其来的将一根手指送进了他的体内。瑞克毫无防备的呻吟出声，他再次阖上眼睛，用力到几乎从眼皮下的黑暗里看见白光，尼根的手指上有他之前射出来的精液，所以这样的进入没有带来多大的痛感，只是熟悉的古怪的扩张和饱胀感，他咬住嘴唇，按住又一声喘息，垂下头将额头重新抵在窗户上，他感到自己因为这个动作而再次半硬了起来。

尼根的手指在他的体内转了一圈，深入又抽出，没几下后又加入了第二根手指，与此同时另一只手掌按在瑞克的背上将他又往下压了压，逼迫他塌下腰又抬高了臀部，给予更好的进入角度，接着，他就着这个体位开始用手指操起了瑞克，重重的戳入，退到入口再重复同样的动作，偶尔在肠壁深处曲起指关节，让手指巧妙地蹭过前列腺的位置，那令瑞克在难以控制的大声呻吟的同时也对这男人有多熟悉他的身体而感到隐隐不安。

“想要在我的手指上再射一次吗，甜心？”尼根在他耳边问，语气里的挑逗几乎形成实体的拨骚着瑞克的耳垂，他接着色情的吮舔着他的耳背，毫无意外第二天那儿也会留下一个瑞克绝对没法向别人解释的痕迹，“还是你更希望在别的东西上射出来？”

瑞克感到难以思考，欲望在不断的堆积，他体内的手指残忍又甜美的戳着一切他想要的位置，胀痛又饱满，这已经够了又远远 ** **不够**** 。他想要更多。

“更多。”他闭着眼睛，几乎是从牙缝里挤出道，因为自己的贪婪和欲望而羞愧，“我需要更多。”

“有礼貌的再问一遍。”尼根说，漫不经心的啄吻着他的右肩，手指的动作变得粗暴又直接，用力碾着他的前列腺到疼痛的地步，“我教导你远比这好。”

瑞克感到羞耻，他的脸在烧，快感在和理智做对，而内心深处的那一部分在尖叫着屈服。他的眼眶灼烧，身体发颤，于是那句话从嘴里溜了出来，“求你，给我更多。”他说，感到一部分的自己随着这几个词而更加破碎。

但尼根显然很满意，他轻柔的将嘴唇再次贴上了瑞克的肩胛骨，手指给了他最后的一顶后便彻底撤了出去。“好孩子。”他贴着瑞克的皮肤喃喃，声音饱含如此真诚的爱意，令瑞克几乎控制不住的想要大声抽泣或者跳起来给他一拳。

但在他能决定做哪一样之前，尼根在他身后摆好了姿势，湿漉漉的头部滑进了他的臀缝，色情的磨蹭了几下就开始缓慢的推入。瑞克突然感到无法呼吸，他的腿根在颤抖，像被扔上了岸的鱼一样大口喘气，饱满的龟头顶开肠壁带来巨大的压迫感和撕裂的疼痛，尼根牢牢握住他的腰和胯骨的手是唯一的支力点，他在瑞克耳边持续的轻声低语“做得很好”，“我的好男孩”，“只差一点”，是唯一的安抚。瑞克呜咽出声，脑内所有的理智都被抛到了一边，他控制不住的向后靠去，将自己撞上那根正在持续入侵的性器。

“迫不及待，嗯？”尼根低沉的笑了两声，但他的声音里绷着一根紧紧的弦，握着他的手也愈发收紧，那让瑞克多少觉得好受了一些，这说明至少他不是一个人在煎熬。

“求你，”瑞克听见自己说，细小又颤抖，充满渴望和祈求，推动又操控着身后的男人的动作，“求你。”

“请，我亲爱的，这是个能创造奇迹的字眼。”尼根的声音里的弦彻底断了，他终于控制不住的整根撞了进来，

所有的控制欲都被遗弃在角落，他的呼吸急促又沉重，温热的鼻息喷洒在他的后脖颈，瑞克又疼又烫，但他忍不住的为此翘起了嘴角。

他们的动作凝固了一会儿，给瑞克放松调整的时间，尼根整个笼罩在了他的身上，手从腰上挪开转为握住了瑞克按在玻璃窗上的手背，他将他们的手指纠缠在一起，用力到疼痛的力道死死扣住，尼根喘息着，凑到瑞克的耳畔嘶哑的说，“挑衅权威，再一次？”他笑起来，显然意识到了瑞克在做什么，他的声音里透露出黑暗，“瑞克，甜心，这可是个坏习惯。”

瑞克没有回答，但忍不住的对此嗤笑了一声。他们都知道这才是尼根这么痴迷他的原因。

“好吧，好吧，”好像听到了他的想法一样，尼根承认到，“我猜我们都有点难以改变的问题。”他接着拍了拍瑞克的屁股，迫使他夹紧了一阵，“但依然，你忘了今天是跨年夜，所以我还是占理的。”

瑞克想要翻个白眼，或者说点什么嘲讽的话，但尼根突然的一撞，龟头又快又沉的擦过他的前列腺，让他所有积攒的思绪都被打成了一团棉絮，一声粘腻的呻吟脱口而出，他控制不住的向后迎上了那个撞击，想要被进入的更深。

这个动作让尼根再次笑了起来，他忽然靠前，将瑞克整个人按在了落地窗上，胸膛紧贴上他的后背，开始又快又狠的抽插。

几乎没有润滑让每次进出都会带来火辣辣的疼痛，但这种被撑开的感觉令瑞克上瘾，而他的每次撞击都确保会擦过敏感点，以至于瑞克持续大声的喘息到了抽泣的程度，像是踩着云朵似的使不上力，脑子里除了欲望以外别无他物，甚至已经难以分清自己是在痛呼还是出于快感的呻吟。

尼根擅长夺回控制权，更擅长搅浑瑞克所有的辨析观。瑞克早该知道自己在和什么搅合的，但他已经没有退路了，尼根打从一开始就很明白的表示了不允许他有任何退路。这绝对不是正常定义的健康关系，作为法学生的瑞克比谁都更清楚这点，但反而言之尼根也向来不能用正常来定义。

在激烈的抽插之间瑞克知道自己坚持不了多久了，他已经硬到发疼，只剩最后一碰或精准的一撞就会彻底崩溃，他想要告诉尼根，但每次张口都只剩被噎住似的哽咽，不安和焦虑在他身体里流窜，尼根还没有说他能射。

泪水在眼眶里堆积，瑞克浑身滚烫又发颤，他想要再坚持一会儿但是他已经太近了，而尼根还在继续维持着那个又快又狠的频率，好像要把高潮从他体内掖出来一样的目标明确，瑞克喘不过气，突如其来的焦灼和失控袭遍全身，他觉得自己的恐慌症要发作了。

而就在这个时刻，尼根突然抽了出来，动作粗暴的把他从窗前翻了个身，托起他的屁股将他从地上抱了起来，目标明确的咬住了他的嘴唇把他拉进一个撕咬一般的深吻，与此同时就着这个姿势把他直接带到了旁边的床上。

尼根重新插进来的时候，瑞克终于控制不住的抽泣出声，正面相对的姿势让他根本无从掩盖自己的失控和脆弱，而尼根显然就是等着，计算着这一刻，这个天杀的混蛋，选择在这个时刻凑上来，给了他已经渗出前液的性器最后的一次套弄，体内的老二一起以过重的力道撞上了他的敏感点。

“为我射出来，我的爱。”尼根贴着他的嘴唇说，声音又沉又缓慢，拇指蹭过他的龟头。

瑞克的高潮好像撕裂了身体一样的激烈，泪水控制不住的涌了出来，他除了瞪大眼睛的承受尼根给予他的一切以外别无他法。

前列腺高潮缓慢又干涸，尼根几乎是温柔的把他操过了整个过程，同期手腕灵巧的转动套弄确保他射的一滴也不剩，只剩一个空壳躺在自己身下，最后才快速的抽插了几下，射进瑞克的体内。

被过度填满的感触令他高潮后的身体无法承受，瑞克发出了一声破碎的抽泣，被尼根用嘴填堵了回去，他的舌头侵占着瑞克的口腔，又热又烫的含着他的舌尖又操着他的喉咙。

最后，在终于结束后，他在瑞克的眼眶下留下轻柔的一吻。

“我的好男孩。”他说，声音慵懒又满足又充满见鬼的自豪，“我最完美的所有物。”

瑞克觉得自己内心深处破碎的那一块发出了彻底崩析的余音。

但紧接着，尼根把他整个拥进了怀里，嘴唇贴着他的额头，声音嘶哑地继续道，“我爱你。”这句话说的如此轻松又顺理成章，连带着那只依然充满独占欲的搭在他的后腰上的手也显得自然了起来，“新年快乐，瑞克。”

突然之间，瑞克感到自己好像被重新放回了水里，呼吸不再是问题，一切又清晰了起来，他又能思考了。

于是他紧闭上眼睛，把那句就在舌尖上的“我也爱你”吞了回去。

“新年快乐，混球。”

尼根在他的头顶笑了起来，快活又轻松，那笑声顺着他们紧贴的胸膛再一次连接到了他的身上。所以瑞克知道他也知道自己真正的意思是什么了。

这个混球。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作；dubcon；daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作；dubcon；daddy kink

年龄操作；dubcon；daddy kink

 

 

说实话，他真的一点也不知道情况是怎么发展到这一步的。今天是肖恩的生日，所以他们原本只是打算用买来的假id去酒吧，在17年的人生第一次干点疯狂的事，喝个烂醉就算结束，但此时此刻，他正在一间酒店的套房里，他最好的哥们儿不知所踪，而他自己正被一个天杀的陌生人恶狠狠操进床单里。这已经远远的超过了瑞克对今晚的预期，而他说不准自己此刻感受到的是疼痛还是快感。

按着他的那个人——尼克？还是尼根？老天他甚至记不得他的名字了——但这个人有着非常具有特色的外貌，皮衣和皮手套，黑发，高大，宽肩阔背，要命的性感的坏笑，在灯光下深邃有危险的黑眼睛，而且绝对至少有30多岁。

还在酒吧的时候，瑞克记得自己认为他很酷。

他不能更错了。

这根本就糟糕透顶，他根本不认识这个男人，他的父母不是这么教导他的。愧疚和羞耻感伴随着宿醉的头疼会在明早杀死他，他对此确信无疑。但天杀的如果这一切没有感觉这么的 ** **好**** 。

瑞克已经被操成了一团烂摊子，他迷迷糊糊的感到自己被抓着胯骨抬了起来，重重的按到了对方还在体内的老二上，他为此发出一声颤抖的细小的呻吟，瘫软在对方的胸口，手指绝望的抓挠着他绷紧结实的后背，他的眼眶又热又湿，嘴唇肿胀的疼，脸和脖颈和他被吻过的每一寸地方都因为对方的胡渣而被刺的发烫，而他的老二和屁股是最糟糕的。

他不记得自己射过几次了，两次？三次？他的性器在两人的腹部间虚弱的半勃起着，好在至少他的侵犯者没有再继续套弄他到产生自己会就这么失禁的错觉，但他整个晚上都在被用不同的姿势操着，那人就像个天杀的永动机，把他像打桩一样的钉在自己的老二上，在任何时候都要求至少用手指或者舌头或者精液把他填的满满当当，他们甚至没有用安全套，那让瑞克想要时间倒退到几个小时前的酒吧里，抓住那个醉醺醺的靠在尼根的胸口的自己的脖子然后狠狠的摇到他清醒过来。

今日提醒：永远别再说肖恩是坏决定之王；他的酒量太糟糕了；和第一次见面的陌生人上床永远都会是个天大的错误；以及他对被彻底掌控有着独到的偏好。

在今晚之前他甚至不知道自己也被男性吸引，而瞧瞧现在的他，被完全，下流的彻底打开，操到性器射不出半滴东西，屁股火辣辣的酸痛饱胀，而他还在忍不住的呻吟这祈求 ** **更多**** 。

“操，男孩，”他的侵犯者喘息着大笑，双手像铁一般得扣住他的腰，坚定的把他抬起又放下，“你天生就是被操的。”

“不。”瑞克喃喃着，但内心深处他知道尼根没有说错，羞愧感达到了顶峰，他抽泣着试图扭开对方得掌控，但那无济于事，他只有在对方的老二上坐的更深。而尼根为此咒骂了一声，加快了摆弄他的频率。瑞克呜咽着，他能感到高潮在自己的小腹和肠道里筑建，但他不可能再射出来了，这是另外一种古怪的，令他剧烈颤抖到想要崩溃的陌生快感。

恐惧，兴奋，背德，和难以形容的上瘾感。这是瑞克在这场性爱中感受到的最多的激烈情绪，而他已经停不下来了。尼根也不会停下。

最终达到高潮的时候，瑞克觉得自己被撕成了两半，他的屁股和肠子不受控制的收紧，眼睛紧闭到神经发痛，他的嘴被捕捉住，强行拉进了一个又深又热的吻，尼根的吻就和他操起来一样，全是粗重的喘息和凶狠得撕咬和无穷无尽的索求。这男人的整个气质都在叫嚣着控制和占有欲和天大的坏消息和 ** **危险**** ，而这出于某些原因让瑞克更难以控制的用力的在他的老二上绞紧了自己，他发出一声虚弱的抗议，但他们都知道那没有半点作用了。

“你爱死这样了，是不是，瑞克？”尼根贴着他的嘴唇微笑，他换了个慵懒的频率把他坚定而缓慢的操过高潮，瑞克说不清楚自己是否对此感激，他已经敏感到了一碰就会颤抖的发疼的地步，而尼根还在不知足的继续，他可能是瑞克见过最贪婪的人。

“老——他妈的——天，你应该看看自己的样子的，年轻的漂亮小东西，完美的属于我和我的老二。”尼根赞叹着，嘴唇贴着他的下巴色情又甜蜜的磨蹭着，他的手在瑞克的后背腰臀上抚摸个不停，显然对那里的皮肤爱不释手。

瑞克控制不住的抽泣出声，他把脸埋进尼根的颈窝里，企图咬住嘴唇阻止自己发出更多他第二天会后悔至死的声音，但那全是白费力气，尼根看起来远远没有放开他的打算，他在瑞克湿漉漉的臀缝间停住，将一根天杀的手指滑了进来。

“不，不这太多了。”瑞克艰难的喘息着，像脱水的鱼一样大张着嘴，他瞪大眼睛，惊恐的对上尼根扩大的笑容，那根手指贴着在他体内的老二一起缓慢的抽动着，把他撑满到了一个不可置信的程度。

“可是我觉得你可以做到，”尼根甜蜜的说，他亲吻着瑞克湿漉漉的睫毛和鼻尖，几乎算得上充满爱意，“我的好男孩，别让 ** **爹地**** 失望。”

瑞克感到浑身激烈的颤抖，他的脸因为这个称谓而涨的通红，但一阵同等强烈的电流也因为这句话而传遍了全身，他的老二甚至绝望的弹动了一下，他还半硬着，即便他觉得自己已经快要碎成粉末了。老天啊，这太糟糕了——瑞克哽咽起来，他体内的老二和手指在继续，而尼根的牙齿开始在他仰头时暴露出的喉咙上不断收紧。

“噢，你 ** **喜欢**** 这样？”尼根很显然感受到了他突如其来的兴奋，他邪恶的微笑，用空余的手在瑞克的屁股上突然甩了一巴掌，令他的男孩惊叫出声，“你喜欢爹地把你撑到什么都塞不下，是不是？”

说着，瑞克感到他体内的手指技巧性的一曲，恶狠狠的擦过了他的敏感点，而那让他再次忘记了如何呼吸。生理性的泪水已经打湿了他的大半张脸，但他完全无法控制自己的情绪和反应，快感延续到现在根本就是纯粹的煎熬了，他只想尽快再次射出来或者直接昏过去。而唯一的办法是满足尼根，即便只有一个晚上但瑞克相当确定自己已经足够了解这个男人对趣味的定义了。所以他只能颤抖的，把手环上了尼根的脖子，用湿润的蓝眼睛同他对视，与此同时嘴唇哆嗦的说，“是的，爹地。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作；嫩瑞；哦豁ooc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作；嫩瑞；哦豁ooc

年龄操作；嫩瑞；哦豁ooc

 

 

瑞克在看到他的男朋友出现在他的寝室门口的第一反应就是揉了揉眼睛，确保自己没有眼花，然后猛地跳到了对方身上。

“哇哦！你也好，甜心。”尼根大笑着接住了一个满怀的瑞克，顺势托着他的屁股把他抬了起来，感到瑞克立刻把腿环上了他的腰，头埋进了自己的颈窝里磨蹭着。他的男孩只穿着件不知道什么时候从他那儿偷走的宽大T恤和平底裤，显然刚从睡梦里醒过来，正忙着往他的耳朵里发出一些粘腻的可爱过了头的小声音，这让尼根满意的砸了一下舌头，没睡醒的瑞克总是想当毫无防备，所以他显然挑了个绝佳的时间。

“我很想你，”瑞克喃喃着说，嘴唇像是小动物似的蹭着他的下巴，蓝眼睛半睁着，混杂着睡意和喜悦，他在尼根的下唇上咬了一口，恶意又挑逗，他的嘴唇又湿又热，“你这个老混球，花了够长时间。”

“嘿，这才是你开学的第一周，小子，”尼根收紧了一下手掌，故意捏了捏对方被单薄布料包裹着的臀瓣，他唱歌似的说，“不能怪我你显然离不开我和我的老二。”但不得不承认，他确实爱死瑞了克这种时候的诚实。

“什么，所以你一点都没想我？”瑞克皱起眉，拉开了一点两人间的距离瞪着尼根，看起来现在就想从尼根怀里跳下来。

尼根当然在那之前阻止了他，用收紧双臂和双手的方式，他按着瑞克贴上了自己的裆部，“等他妈的一等，你这个小疯子，”他恶意的用自己半硬的胯挤压着瑞克的，从他的男孩那儿挤出了一声下流的呻吟，“我在这个天杀的点开了四个小时的车过来可不是来让你质疑我的。”

在瑞克能说些什么之前，他们身后传来开门的声音和一声愤怒的咒骂，“他妈的搞什么，格雷姆斯？”一个怒气冲冲的男孩从对面寝室探出头来，他原本看起来还想要再说点什么，但尼根只是侧过头，给了他危险的一个挑眉，对方就立刻重新摔上了门。

“好吧，我猜，”在一阵死寂之后，瑞克率先打破了沉默，他看起来介于被逗乐了和性奋之间，嘴角挂着一个狡猾的细小笑容，他重新贴上来在尼根的嘴上说，“最好在你能恐吓我的更多同学之前滚进来。”

尼根回以同样的微笑，听从指示的继续托着他的屁股向前走了几步，然后用脚关上了门。

“乐意至极。”

*

“虽然我很想向你介绍我的寝室和课程和别的那些屁事，”瑞克在他们凶狠的深吻之间断断续续地说，手指用力揪着尼根的皮衣和后脑勺，眼睛里闪烁着熟悉的欲望的光，“但我更需要你操我，就现在。”

“大学生活对你的影响真是立竿见影，老天，已经有张脏话连篇的嘴了，嗯？”尼根露齿一笑，但对瑞克的提议毫无意见，他不用提醒就找到了卧室的位置，就着两人的姿势将瑞克直接重重的压到了床里。床单上现在只有他的男孩自己的气味，尼根有所有的打算在之后的时间里改变这点。

瑞克在感到尼根的重量压在自己身上时发出一声满足的叹息，脚后跟在他的背后交叉叠起，冲对方先前的话发出一声嗤笑，喘息着反驳道，“相当确定脏话连篇的嘴是受你的坏影响，尼根。”

尼根为此微笑，他低下头，双手支撑在瑞克的两侧，“既然如此，甜心，那我猜我们得为你的这张嘴找点别的事干，怎么样？”他说着，再次低下捕捉住瑞克的嘴唇。

男孩饥渴的随着这个吻呻吟进他的嘴里，与此同时双手摸索上他的裤子，开始拉扯起他的皮带和拉链。

“没有多少时间，忍了太久了，”男孩贴着他的下巴急促的喃喃道，“而且我有下午的课，你挑了个相当糟糕透顶的时间来。”

“任何时间都不会是糟糕的时间，甜心。”尼根从善如流的任由瑞克解开他的裤子，接着急迫的脱掉了他的皮衣和上衣，男孩似乎真的已经忍到了极限，他甚至没有心思把尼根的裤子脱下，转而选择直接把他的老二掏了出来。

“操，瑞克，”他在鼻息下咒骂了一声，感到他的男孩胡乱的亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀，灵活的手指快速套弄着他沉甸甸的性器，他不得不抓住对方的手腕制止住他的动作，这让瑞克发出了一声挫败的低吼，尼根被逗乐了，“你想要我现在就射出来？”

“我一点都不介意，”瑞克翻了翻眼睛，试图挣开尼根的手，但他比谁都清楚的知道他的男朋友的控制欲，他只得换了一种方式，转而舔着自己的嘴唇，故意压低声说，“感觉自己已经硬的可以看着你就射出来了。”

但尼根这次只是冲他挑起了一根眉毛，尽管他的瞳孔确实因为瑞克的话而放大了一些，但他很快就控制住了自己，双手依然牢牢扣着瑞克的手腕，“就像你在那些短信和电话里说的那样？”他慢条斯理的问。

他看起来随意过了头，而这让瑞克忽然有了种很不好的预感。

尼根显然读懂了瑞克脸上的表情，而这让他露出了一个危险的笑容，将一阵熟悉的战栗感传送到了瑞克的全身。

他用舌头抵住自己的牙齿，砸了两声又摇摇头，“你瞧，在电话里挑衅我可不是一个明智的举动，宝贝。”他说着，单手将瑞克的短裤以一个流畅的动作扯了下来，释放出他已经硬的抵住自己小腹开始渗出前液的性器，“用那些漂亮，下流的小图片刺激我？那可更糟糕。啧啧，你最近可真是个坏男孩。”

瑞克欣因为紧张和欲望而一个字也说不出来，只能无助的喘息着，不安的看着身上的男人，仅仅一周他已经差点忘了这个男人有时候能有多不可揣测，而现在他知道自己要为此付出代价了。

“所以，现在，甜心，我们必须给你来点惩罚。”尼根一字一句地说，确保他们的目光对视，而他的眼神严肃又专注，带着那股瑞克非常熟悉的疯狂劲，“喔，当然了，我还是会让你高潮，这不用担心。限制高潮是别的时候的事。”

随着这句话，尼根露出微笑，熟悉的邪恶又亲密，“那就让我们开始你的惩罚，如何？”

而瑞克除了从喉咙里发出一声悲惨的，渴求的喘息，又艰难的点头以外别无他法。

*

“拜托——”瑞克呻吟进身下的床单里，感到浑身都已经烫到起火了似的，他的整个人都像是从水里捞出来一样的汗淋淋，而压在床铺之间的性器之差最后一点刺激就可以射出来，而他邪恶的，显然来自地狱的男友依然给予他半点仁慈，他没有操他，没有抚慰他，见鬼的，他甚至连裤子也没彻底脱掉，依然只有一根老二抵在他的臀缝之间，用最色情，也是最缓慢的频率操着他的腿根，瑞克能感到对方的龟头好几次抵上了他的入口，以就要顶入的力道压迫着他的括约肌，而瑞克没法更加欢迎那侵入，尽管在这之前尼根甚至没有用手指扩张过他，但瑞克相当确定经过这么长时间的挑逗和刺激他已经足够湿到可以直接被操进来。

但不，尼根，这个天杀的混球每次都只是碾过他的穴口和臀缝，湿漉漉的顶端在他的身上留下粘腻的痕迹和水痕迹，但始终拒绝真的操进来。

显然，这也就是他的惩罚了。

“尼根——求你，”瑞克几乎是抽泣着，艰难的扭过头看向他的男友，感到泪水在眼眶里堆积，“需要你操进来。”

“噢，亲爱的，我很乐意这么做，”尼根冲他微笑，拇指怜爱的将渗出的泪水从他眼角抹去，在他的颧骨上抚摸着，“但我觉得这样你就能射出来。”

“但——但是，”瑞克咬住自己的嘴唇，按下一声饥渴又粘腻的喘息，接着立刻被尼根的手指撬开了牙齿，阻止了他的动作。

“我说过，你的嘴应该由我决定它的用处，瑞克。”他半是警告的说。

“想要你操我，每天都在想着你，”瑞克破碎的说，完全无法控制自己的声音，因为尼根的行为而从喉咙里漏出更多的下流的呻吟，“每天都想着你的老二深深的埋在我体内。只有这样才能射出来。”

尼根从喉咙里发出一身后漫长的低吟，他的性器凶狠的撞进瑞克的大腿缝隙里，在那儿留下更多滚烫火辣的触感，他看起来距离高潮已经不远了，瑞克现在已经可以解读出他的每个动作的含义。而当他把一只手按在他的后脖颈，另只手牢牢握住他的腰，拇指用力压住他的一侧腰窝的时候，就像现在此刻这样，这意味着尼根要他闭嘴，然后承受他所给予他的一切。

但瑞克如果有真的听从过他的这些指示就见鬼了。

他喘息着，将一只手伸到背后，扶住尼根滚烫的性器开始轻柔的套弄，在对方能阻止他之前再将占满了前液的手指收了回来，然后伸进了自己的嘴里。

瑞克含着自己的手指大声呻吟出声，感到舌尖上熟悉的味道令他距离自己的高潮又近了那么一点，当还是不够，他还想要，还需要更多——瑞克抬起眼睛看向尼根，确保对方正紧盯着自己的一举一动，观察着他的反应。

尼根如他所想，确实有一瞬间的撼动了，他低吼了一声，手指在瑞克的腰上以绝对会留下淤青的力道收紧，黑眼睛阴暗又炙热的紧盯着他裹在自己手指上的嘴唇，于是瑞克故意伸出舌头舔着自己掌间留下的一些液体，发出他能所想到最色情的水声和吮吸声。

一次格外重的撞击擦过他的穴口，瑞克因为突然的刺激而呻吟出声，他的性器在床单前弹动了一下，渗出一小股精液。

“尼根，求你，”他听到自己的求饶，毫无理智和羞耻可言的喘息，“求你了，爹地，想要被你的精液填满，想要被你彻底标记。”

这话终于从尼根那儿榨出了又一次的反应，他的男友穿着粗气，低下头在他的肩膀和脖子上留下用力的几咬和吮吸，一只手滑进了他的T恤里，一路抚摸到胸口揉捏起了他一侧的乳头，是已经穿上了乳环的那个，他偶尔轻微拉扯着已经硬挺的尖端和小小的环状吊坠，直到瑞克不受控制的惊喘这将胸口更向前的送入他的掌心，性器再次渗出了一股精液滴落在床单上，他已经如此之近了，而尼根依然没有操进他的体内。他正用指甲掐着他的乳晕，凑近了瑞克的耳朵，呼吸急促又粗重说明他只差最后的几下抽插。

“噢我绝对会把你填满的，甜心，我会让你夹着我的精液去上课，一整个下午都坐立不安的夹紧腿，忍受它们从你的小屁股里淌下来的感觉。”尼根嘶哑的在他耳边说，语气中的欲望几乎形成实体，“但不，我依然不会操你，你还没有赢得这个权利。”

瑞克因为这些下流的话而闭紧了眼睛，小腹火烧火燎到了绞痛的地步，他无法自控的向前一顶，无意间让他已经硬的过头的性器蹭上床单，那火辣辣的摩擦令他得到了最后的一点刺激，终于夹着屁股艰难的射了出来。

而与此同时，尼根在他的臀缝间达到了高潮，他射在了瑞克的后腰和背上，然后将那些精液抹在了自己的手指上，两根指头推着那些精液将它们直直捅进了瑞克已经湿的一塌糊涂的甬道里。他几乎为那感触尖叫出声，不得不咬住床单才不至于吵醒整栋公寓楼的人，他半是抽泣着感受着尼根将那些精液不断的用手指反复捅入他的体内，直到以这种方式把瑞克操过了高潮的余韵。

在他最后瘫软成一团的时候，尼根才终于停下，他温柔的把手指从瑞克湿漉漉的屁股里拔出来，然后侧身躺下，将他已经只剩下喘息和哽咽的男孩拉到自己的胸口上来。

“你还好吗，甜心？”他亲吻着瑞克汗津津的额头问，手指安抚性的在他的后背和腰上画着圈。

“我还好。”瑞克花了一点时间才回过神来，他点点头，在尼根的肩膀上发出一声满足的叹息，甚至小动物似的磨蹭了几下，性爱后的瑞克总是格外黏人，儿尼根对此毫无怨言。顿了几秒，瑞克忽然补充，“但是你没有射。”

尼根挑起一根眉毛。

瑞克的脸红了，他有点恼火得纠正自己，“我是说你没有真的射进来。”

这让尼根忍不住的大笑起来，他逗乐的看向怀里的男孩，“还是按照承诺的把那些精液搞进了你那个贪婪的小屁股里，不是吗？”

瑞克因为他的话而脸红到了耳尖，逃避似的扭头埋进了尼根的颈窝里，闷闷的声音从那儿传出来，“还是想要你操进来。之前说的都不是开玩笑的。”

他听起来恼怒但又疲倦，所以尼根只是把他更用力的拉向了自己的身侧。

“这样如何，甜心，”他贴着他的男孩的额头，感到自己的嘴角形成了一个放松的笑容。见鬼，看来这漂亮的小东西确实在让他变得越来越心软了，而尼根很难说他不享受这带来的那种温暖的感觉。

“晚上我会去接你下课，然后我们会去吃晚餐，你会向我介绍你的校园生活和课程，可能还有几个遇到的同学，虽然我们都知道我不能更不在乎那些小狗屎，”这从瑞克那儿换来了一声带着睡意的嗤笑，他扭过头，湿润的蓝眼睛重新对上尼龙的视线，于是他继续下去，“再然后，我们会回到你的寝室来，因为明天是周末而我，和你之前说的完全不一样，掐好了一个完美的时间，所以，我会继续刚才我们没完成的事，在这之后的两天里把你彻彻底底的操到整个下周都依然可以从体内深处感觉到我的存在。”他说完，在瑞克的额头上留下坚定又温热的一吻，喃喃着问，“这听起如何？”

“就个人来说？”瑞克抬头，冲尼根露出一个狡猾又甜美的笑容，“我已经迫不及待那后半部分的计划了。”这让尼根大笑起来，手掌在瑞克的屁股上玩昧的轻拍了一把，瑞克也笑了起来，但他接着把头又枕回了他的肩膀，合上眼睛，轻柔的补充说，“但别的部分听起来也很不错。”

尼根为此再次露出了那个放松的微笑，收紧了正搂着他的男孩的手。过了几分钟，在瑞克的呼吸平稳下来之后，他忽然想到了什么，“顺带一提，甜心，”他低声说，不是很在乎瑞克是不是已经睡着了，“我也想你了。”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫耳ABO；？？？好像没有ABO？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫耳ABO；？？？好像没有ABO？？？

猫耳ABO；？？？好像没有ABO？？？

 

 

 

一阵阵熟悉的热度从小腹腾升，瑞克忍不住再次倒吸了一口凉气，他此刻浑身紧绷，无法控制的将注意力集中在下腹和体内的肛塞上，感受着自己的括约肌在那块塑料上反复收缩，肛塞底部连接着猫尾的部分的金属扣散发着凉意，细微的人造绒毛蹭着他的皮肤和大腿根，骚痒的拨撩。他闭紧眼睛吞回一声喘息，略微的扭动屁股想让体内的玩具进的更深，但当他动作时收紧的束腰和连接大腿的搭扣立刻发出了一声警告的撕扯声，瑞克在鼻息下破碎的咒骂了一句，只能被迫再次停止所有的动作。

他已经不能更硬了，而他的男友还悠闲的坐在那儿冲他露出那个见鬼的微笑，他忍不住的瞪了过去。

“你天杀的打算看到什么时候？”

尼根因为这话而露齿一笑，他正大大咧咧的坐在沙发上，浑身上下除了拉开拉链的皮衣和正被随意套弄着的老二外几乎算得上一丝不苟，这个混蛋显然非常享受眼前的景色。

“当然是等到你开口求我，甜心。”他把瑞克从上到下的打量了一遍，最后轻快又缓慢地说，“不想打扰你的自我娱乐。”

“看在他妈的上帝的份上，”瑞克把头重重的倒回床垫上，感到大张的大腿已经颤抖的停不下来，他想要更多，想要触碰自己，他只差最后的一点刺激了，但每次只要他伸出手尼根就会发出警告的声音，这让他发出一阵挫败又濒临崩溃的喘息，“这显然是我在娱乐你，你这个混球。”

“这可不是求人的友好态度，再试一次。”尼根挑起一根眉毛，慢条斯理地说，瑞克几乎是不可置信的瞪着他，但他已经忍不下去了，小腹的热度快要把他逼疯，而体内深处明显的不够和空虚在此刻显然比一点所剩无几的尊严更为重要，于是瑞克在一阵僵持后最终垂下头，通红着眼眶的颤抖着说，“求你。”

有那么几秒，尼根看起来像是在思考他是否足够有诚意，这让瑞克屏住了呼吸，但过了一会儿，他终于改变了坐姿，转而拍了拍自己的大腿，他轻柔地说，“好吧，乖猫咪，来我这儿。”

瑞克几乎是从床上跳了起来，完全忽略那称呼带来的阵阵羞耻感，他艰难的调整着姿势，被迫夹紧屁股避免那根玩具掉出来，当他终于在尼根腿上坐下的时候他们俩都发出了一声漫长的叹息。

“这套装扮非常适合你，瑞克，”尼根冲他微笑，声音又哑又沉，他的眼神一寸寸滑过瑞克暴露在外的皮肤，露骨又色情，带着过于炙热的迷恋，他柔声说，“几乎想要永远让你这样待在我的床上，甜心。”

瑞克一时间没有回答，他僵硬着身体的停留在了原地，因为尼根的眼神在说后半句话的时候看起来死一样的严肃。他轻微的喘息着，感到汗水和泪水在眼眶周围滑落，不安和恐惧像羽毛似的拨弄着他的大脑。这就是尼根最可怕的地方，有时候这个男人的占有欲和独占欲是如此明显又强烈令瑞克根本不知道他只是单纯的在调情还是真的认真的。

一只手在这个时候抚摸上了他汗津津的后背，瑞克轻微的颤抖起来，他感到尼根的手顺着束腰的交叉绑带一寸寸下滑到光裸在外的臀部，他下意识绷紧身体，感觉到那只手滑过他的臀缝，然后捉住了悬在腿间的猫尾开始缓慢的向外拉，直到只剩最后的头部的时候再以一个流畅的动作直接插了回来。

瑞克毫无防备的惊喘起来，他弓起背脊，大腿扣住尼根的腰胯，无法抑制的向前凑近，体内的肛塞被一寸寸拖出去又重重操进来的刺激是如此强烈，过于激烈的动作把润滑液和体液从穴口被挤出来又滴落在他的袜子上。快感持续不断的传来，瑞克承受不住的把脸埋进了对方的颈窝里，从喉咙里发出细小的呻吟和喘息。他的性器随着这一连串的动作贴上了尼根的，皮肤的热度和接触令他的声音放大了一倍，他已经快到了。

“嘘，甜心，只要放松，你做的很好。”尼根在他耳边安抚的呢喃，与此同时空余的手握住了在两人身体间磨蹭着的性器开始套弄起来，瑞克的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，久违的的安抚动作令他的眼眶再次发烫，他开始配合的摆动着臀部让那根玩具进的更深，又挺腰把已经被前液彻底打湿的老二送进尼根的手里，所有自尊心都抛到了一边。

“好男孩。”尼根加快了手上的动作，他显然知道瑞克已经坚持不了多久了，看起来他自己也是，他的呼吸终于被打乱了，急促又沉重，随着胸膛的气伏而带动着瑞克的身体，他把那根肛塞再次捅进他的体内，邪恶的转动起来，从瑞克口中扯出一声明显的抽泣，老二在他的另一只手中弹动了一下，第一股精液渗了出来，已经被拉得过长的欲望在攀顶的时候也被同样的拉长了，瑞克几乎因为这过于紧张的快感而忘记怎么呼吸。

“你做的非常好，我的爱。”尼根轻笑起来，拇指蹭过瑞克的顶端，与此同时肛塞头部恰好顶住了他的前列腺，瑞克为此悲惨的呜咽出声，浑身剧烈的绷紧又颤抖着，性器开始不断的渗出最后的液体，这样的高潮令他的意识也开始变得模糊，就好像是从高空坠落，他感到自己失去了所有的控制和力量，而唯一阻止他最终落地的是尼根的手臂的胸膛。

而他紧接着在瑞克的耳边留下一连串的亲吻和啃咬，声音嘶哑又温柔，“没事，放手就好，瑞克，我抓住你了。”伴随着这句话，瑞克终于被榨干了最后一滴，他喘息着瘫软在尼根的怀里，只剩依然敏感的身体被他托起来开始追寻他自己的高潮。

而在快感的余韵结束，尼根将两只手都用来将他拉进自己怀里后，瑞克依然止不住的在脑内重复着他先前的话。因为那听起来无比像是他们之间的关系的真谛。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晨起sex；无特殊警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 晨起sex；无特殊警告

晨起sex；无特殊警告

 

 

把瑞克吵醒的不是第一个吻。准确来说，他在那之前已经算是醒着了，只是还处于不确定自己在哪儿，意识像团棉絮的那个阶段，唯一感知到的只有身后紧贴着他的背的那个热度和环在他的腰上的手臂。直到一根手指滑进了他的体内。

带着胡渣的下巴蹭着他的脖子和肩膀，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上，瑞克无意识的呻吟了一声，艰难的眨了眨眼睛。

“我猜这说明你终于他妈的醒了，”尼根在他耳后喃喃着，声音里带着晨起的厚重感，他又凑近了一些，一个无从错认得热度贴上了瑞克的后腰，那根手指在他体内狡猾的屈起，扩张着他因为前夜而依然柔软湿润的入口，“早上好，睡美人。”

“而你从一早上起就是我屁股里的刺，”瑞克叹息了一声，听到自己的嗓音也同样的沙哑又粘腻，他从鼻子里拉长音调的哼了一声，但是略微向后抬了抬屁股，让那根手指进入的更深，“这回是字面意义的。”

这让尼根紧贴着他的后背轻笑起来，声音震动从他的胸膛传递到了瑞克的身上，他把手指抽了出来，转而绕到前面握住了他也半硬着的老二，“你确定是痛吗，亲爱的？因为我必须的说，这感觉可不太像。”

瑞克因为这触感而呻吟了一声，他控制不住的扭动身体，把自己更用力的送入了对方手中，与此同时略微侧过头，让自己的鼻尖擦过尼根的，感到对方的胡渣蹭在了他的脸上，“聪明鬼，”他半真半假的说，尼根凑上来在他的嘴唇上慵懒的啃咬起来，但显然依然在等待他的回答，这让瑞克翘起了嘴角，他回过头，屁股向后抵上对方已经硬起的老二，缓慢的磨蹭着，“好吧，做你想做的。”

“遵命，警长。”尼根的语气根轻快，但紧接着的动作说明他其实也已经等不及了，他套弄着瑞克的老二，另一只手扶着自己的开始缓慢的插入，瑞克为被拓开的感觉而呻吟出声，他因为之前的性爱而依然足够放松，尼根几乎是流畅的直接就整根没入了他的体内，又热又烫的抵着他的敏感点，开始以一个轻柔的频率抽插起来。

晨勃意味着这次不会持续太久，瑞克能感到自己已经开始渗出前液，下腹的热度持续积累，将细小的电流传遍全身，而从身后不断传来的粗喘和低沉咒骂来看尼根也是一样，他懒散的哼着，将手搭在了对方的手臂上，轻柔的在上面画着圈，闭上眼睛享受着高潮的堆积。

直到他听见卡尔在门外走动的声音。他的儿子响亮的打着哈欠，拖拉着脚步走到了他们房间对面的卫生间开始洗漱。这让瑞克几乎是立刻的绷紧了身体，最后一丝睡意也被挤了出去。

“见鬼，”他嘶声说，低喘着扭动着身体，但这只让他的肠道不受控制的更加夹紧，包裹着尼根的老二把他绞的更深，这让两人都发出了又一声的喘息，“卡尔醒了。”

“我知道，”尼根在他的后颈上咬着，舌头火辣辣的舔过之前被他吮吸出的痕迹，他给了瑞克警告的用力一撞，从对方喉咙里又榨出了一声叹息，“那小混球不会打断我们一次， ** **再一次的**** 。所以你最好老实点。”

这种命令式的语气和恼火的口吻将一阵激烈的兴奋传送到瑞克的脊椎，就他自己而言，他非常乐意让尼根继续这么把他操到神智不清，但他的理智在敲着警钟，这可绝对不是瑞克想要卡尔对尼根留下的好印象，看在上帝的份上他们之间的关系已经够紧张了。所以最后他选择折中的妥协，几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句，“就他妈得快点， ** **大**** 混球。”

“噢我确实挺大，”尼根满意的笑起来，牙齿咬着他的耳廓轻轻撕扯着，将温热的呼吸吹进他敏感的耳朵里，“但是快？瑞克，你在向我要求很多。”

“看在老天的份上——”瑞克被又一阵撞击搅的呜咽起来，他感到自己快到了，但尼根的手忽然在他的底部收紧，强行控制住了他射精的本能，这让瑞克无法抑制的扭动起身体，焦虑又恼火的在床单上磨蹭着自己，“他妈的搞什么，尼根？”

“要和我一起，甜心，”尼根低沉的笑着，声音又沉又下流，他的舌头一寸寸舔过瑞克暴露的脖颈，语气是他非常熟悉的邪恶又强硬，“这是我打算给你唯一能射出来的机会。”

这让瑞克发出了一阵挫败的声音，但紧接着尼根突然加快了抽插的速度和力道，差点让瑞克惊呼出声，与此同时他凑上来在他耳边几乎是快活地说，“最好堵住你自己的嘴，瑞克，我们都知道你在高潮的时候能有多响。不想要卡尔真正意识到我们关上门后都在房间里干了什么，是不是？”

而瑞克只能胡乱的点点头，咬住了自己的手背，紧紧闭上眼睛，他原本搭在尼根手臂上的手也转变成了紧握，指甲深深陷入对方的肌肉里拉出几道红痕，他已经被尼根彻底逼的清醒了，而他能感到对方在自己的体内做最后的撞击。他几乎是恶意的收紧了屁股，竭尽所能的试图加速这个过程，这让尼根发出了一声低吼，性器明显的在他体内弹动了一下。

在他终于射进瑞克体内，又松开底部给了他的老二最后一撸的时候，瑞克不得不用拳头埋下一声含糊的抽泣，过于激烈的高潮和体内深处被填满的刺激令他又一阵的头晕脑胀，唯一支撑着他的是尼根爱抚的动作和紧贴着他耳边的贪婪又满足的声音，“我的好男孩，你做的非常好。”

“你就是个天杀的混球。”瑞克在终于找回自己的呼吸后喘息着说，侧过头给了尼根严厉的一瞪。他能听见卡尔在门外已经刷完了牙，正要下楼前往餐厅，谢天谢地谢他这回没选择敲响他们的房门。

尼根只是扩大了笑容，然后凑上来正统的用力吻住了他的嘴唇。“噢，我也爱你，甜心。”

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原剧衍生；ABO；老夫妻重逢梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原剧衍生；ABO；老夫妻重逢梗

原剧衍生；ABO；老夫妻重逢梗

 

 

 

一段婚姻的成功或失败通常要从很多角度来考虑，夫妻关系，生计问题，孩子问题，孩子的教育问题，朋友的相处等等。

而瑞克早从一开始就知道他和尼根不对盘。

他们的性格相差太多，尼根是教科书典范的alpha主义者，而瑞克是整个小镇上最受尊重的人尽管他是个omega；一天里有至少12个小时尼根根本管不住他的那张嘴，而瑞克的工作就是约束像他这样的混球；尼根平均每个月就会企图说服他辞职，于是作为报复瑞克每三周就得查封一次他的俱乐部；看在天杀的上帝的份上，他们甚至在最简单的事上也可以产生分歧，尼根喜欢姜汁啤酒，而瑞克没法忍受一点姜汁的味道。

但他们仍然从高中跌跌撞撞一路走到了大学，尽管身边的所有人都在告诉他们这不可能成，甚至连他们自己也知道如此，但这都依然没有阻止他们继续像两头困兽一样的撕咬纠缠着对方直到剩下最后一口气。

瑞克是最终提出离婚的那个。

他在某次大吵后终于把那个提议说出口的时候几乎和尼根一样不可置信，同样被自己尖锐的语言震惊到胸口震痛不已，他从来没想到自己会是做出这个决定的那个人。

但这无济于事，因为他们在第二天就开始办理手续了，带着那股令瑞克自己作呕的熟悉的默契。

但他知道这对他们都是种解脱，而卡尔也不需要继续住在一间总是充满争吵的屋子里，他只要每周开上6个小时的车到他的另一个家长的家就行，因为天杀的尼根非得在搬出去后选择直接迁去了另一个州，做的就好像再在这儿多待一秒他都会忘记怎么呼吸。

有时候瑞克甚至会怀疑他们是否真的相爱过，无容置疑他们也有过好的时候，在高中的第三年他们形影不离到了他那时候最好的朋友肖恩都无法介入的地步，他记得尼根冲他微笑的样子，只有属于他们的交流方式，他在他的脸和后腰上徘徊的充满爱意的手，这些画面他记得清清楚楚，但同样只有当他独自一人安静的坐在房间里的时候才能想到那些时刻。

但那些已经毫无意义。

至少在整个世界毁灭之前他都是这么告诉自己的。

*

瑞克从医院醒来后的第一反应不是疼痛或者干渴或者头晕目眩，而是从胸腔深处传来的一阵可怕的空虚感。

他的链接消失了。他和尼根的。

无论这是因为枪击的刺激还是在他昏迷的某个时间段尼根决定终于彻底放弃，瑞克已经什么都感觉不到了。他的脑内转过千百个其他理由，但每一个都令他同样的感到自己又再度破碎了一点。

直到他走出病房，一个全新的可能在之后的时间里把他终于 ** **彻底**** 击碎。

*

瑞克在奔跑，他能感受到自己的肺像被撕裂一样的疼，呼吸成为奢侈，树枝和碎叶不断的擦伤他的脸和裸露在外的皮肤，但他不能停下，知道自己还远远不能放弃。卡尔和所有人就跟在他身后半步的距离，他能听到他们同样粗重又急促的呼吸。恐惧和紧张感凝固在空气里。

瑞克猛的停了下来，比起了一只手指，卡尔撞进了他的后背，他把他的儿子牢牢锁在身边，表情严肃。米肖恩和亚伯汉悄声无息的绕到了他的两侧，举起武器，冲他点点头。

前面有人影在走动，一辆武装车和20甚至更多的人盘踞在路口，所有人都拿着枪。

瑞克感到无法呼吸，他用力眨了眨眼睛，把汗水从眼眶里逼了出去。

“后退，”他用口型说，听到自己的心脏在胸腔里碰碰作响，“后退， ** **就现在**** 。”

一声口哨响了起来。

然后是第二声，第三声，无数声口哨绕着他们响彻了整个树林，瑞克疯狂的转着身，但在月色下他难以看清到底多少人包围了他们。

直到车前灯从四处照亮，至少40个人端着枪走了出来。亚伯汉立刻本能的举起枪，但很快就被按在地上然后收缴了所有武器。

“如果是我就不会做任何傻事，”一个声音说，某个男人站在前面冲他们露出了危险的微笑，“所以你们就是最近一直在和我们作对的那群人，嗯？”

男人摇了摇头，故意敲了敲搁在肩膀上的狙击枪，“我们的头儿可不是很满意。”

没人回答他，因为瑞克知道他们都不会回答他。

“这就是所有人了？”那男人无趣的耸了耸肩，接着大声问，某处传来了一声模糊的答复，瑞克没有听清，但他确保把卡尔继续按在自己的身后。

“好吧，见头儿的时间到了，混账们。”他显然听到了自己想要的回答，因为他接着退后了一步，敲了敲他身后的一辆车的车门。

那见鬼的是他们的房车。而当瑞克回过头的时候，他果然看见了尤金惊恐的被揍的青紫的脸，达瑞尔和格林还有罗希塔紧跟其后。

怒气和前所未有的 ** **恐惧**** 涌了出来，他强迫自己盯着前方，即便视线很快被汗水和灯光搅成了一团。

房车的车门被打开了，一个沉重的脚步声出现。

瑞克忽然皱了一下眉，因为他闻到了一个熟悉的味道。但这不可能，不再可能了，已经过去天杀的 ** **5年**** 了——

“瞧瞧我们找到了什么！”

那个声音说，刻意的快活。

而瑞克突然感到无法思考，某种可怕的熟悉的情绪在他的胸口徘徊冲撞着隐形的牢笼，叫嚣着要被放出来，而他的膝盖已经无法再支撑自己的体重。

这不可能是真的，这只是他的 ** **又**** 一场幻觉，这天杀的不可能是真的——

但在他身后，卡尔因为这声音而跳了起来，他挣脱了瑞克变的虚弱的掌控，几乎是向前冲了过去，所有的枪都举了起来，瑞克惊恐的大喊出声，但他身旁的朋友们的声音淹没了他的。

他看到卡尔站在了自己面前，背影剧烈颤抖着，看起来瘦弱又需要保护，声音里带着某种熟悉的，久违的脆弱，就好像又回到了世界末日之前还会因为噩梦而来像他求助的那个他的小男孩。

“爸？”

他听见卡尔说，而这给予了瑞克最后的一击。

一阵可怕的沉默。但紧接着脚步声响了起来，疯狂的急促的脚步声，瑞克看不清楚具体发生了什么，周围的灯光都太过刺眼了。但他能听的一清二楚。

“卡尔？”一阵抽气的声音，颤抖着。

“我的上帝——天杀的他妈的上帝——卡尔，”那个声音接着说，不可置信的轻颤着，“卡尔，操，你还 ** **活着**** ，你没事。”那个声音此时此刻听起来已经彻底忘记了该怎么呼吸，急促又疯狂，“我去找过你们，我发誓我去过了，我把亚特兰大翻了个 ** **底朝天**** 。我以为——”

声音在这儿哽住了，而瑞克几乎要为此大笑出声，如果他的眼眶不是那么滚烫的话。因为在他们认识的所有时间里，他从来没听过这个人发出这样无助的声音。

“我也是，我们也是，”卡尔抽泣着回答，他的声音听起来被糊住了，像是把脸埋在了谁的怀里说出的这些字，“我们去找你了，但是你不在那儿。”他的话到这儿就变成了一声哭泣的哽咽，这让瑞克立刻重新抬起了头，他猛地站了起来，不过只能立刻又倒了下去，摇摇晃晃的半跪在地上，但他本能的因为他的儿子的哭声而绷紧了所有神经。

“你们？”那个声音僵硬地重复了一遍，“卡尔，嘿卡尔看着我，他在哪儿？告诉我—”

“瑞克？”米肖恩在他身边忽然问道，竭力试图保持平静但又是如此的疑惑，她小声的说，但那声音在一片寂静中依然响的过头，“这见鬼的是怎么回事？”

瑞克因为她的声音才回到现实，而这让他想要大笑或者痛哭，因为他发自真心的一点也不知道这是怎么办到的，但在他能挤出一个回答之前，脚步声朝他的方向急促的响了起来。

米肖恩和达瑞尔肉眼可见的在他身边绷紧了，摆出了备战的姿势，他们是队伍里的alpha，永远准备着保护他们的领头，瑞克想要阻止他们但是他的膝盖发出了一阵激烈的抗议。他感到一阵头晕目眩，疲惫感和这样的刺激令他几乎支撑不住自己的体重。

但在他能倒地或者反应过来之前被拉进了一个熟悉的，用力到足以撕裂他的所有伤口的拥抱里。

硝烟和烟草和见鬼的姜汁啤酒。

瑞克感到自己在无声的大笑，剧烈到泪水从眼眶里不受控制的涌了出来，他从没想过自己有一天会如此高兴他再次闻到了这个味道。

于是他诚实的说了，“从没想过有一天我会那么高兴闻到姜汁的味道——”

“——我不管我以前做过什么屁事，我不会再放你走了， ** **永远**** 不会。”

那个声音的主人， ** **尼根**** 打断了他，就像他过去总爱做的那样，声音嘶哑又严厉又如此绝望。他几乎是要把瑞克揉进自己的骨头里，宽大的手摩挲着他身上所有能够的部位，反复确认着他是真的存在而且算得上安然无恙，甚至在米肖恩试图阻止他的动作时猛地抬头发出了一声怒吼。

而这让瑞克终于大笑出声，他把脸埋进对方的脖颈里，感到泪水遮住了所有的视线，他的双手紧紧攀上对方的后背，急促的呼吸着，安抚着，索取着对方的安抚，“我也是，混球。我也是。”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老夫老妻重逢梗后续的小段子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老夫老妻重逢梗后续的小段子

老夫老妻重逢梗后续的小段子

 

 

 

 

瑞克早在以前就知道尼根的占有欲有多强，但现在他真的觉得自己错怪他了，他的前夫（现任丈夫，显然尼根始终没填上最后的那个签名）之前确实已经算得上克制了。

因为现在的尼根不肯离开他超过两步，字面意义。

“我甚至有一部以你命名的左轮枪，瑞克，”他还清楚的记得尼根对此的回答，那种威胁又几乎是恳求的语气，他就跟个不讲道理的青少年似的，“这是不正常的迷恋，你得帮我解决这个，混球。”

 

*

 

“所以，那就是你的alpha？”达瑞尔问他，语气习惯性的上挑，但依然过于刻意了，瑞克大概知道那是因为什么。

“是啊。”瑞克听到自己回答，毫无犹豫。因为在面对世界末日的时候，这永远都会是他唯一的答案。

看起来这就是达瑞尔所需要得到的回答了，弓箭手点点头，回到沉默的状态，但米肖恩显然没有被说服。

“你确定他还是和以前一样吗？这几年的生活很能改变人。”她叹着气，话一出口就意识到自己听起来有多糟糕，“无意冒犯，瑞克。”

“我们都从别人嘴里听到过他和他的队伍做过什么，”瑞克只是摆摆手表示没事，他接着有些疲惫的揉了揉脸，“换在平时？是的，我会毫不犹豫的杀了有这种背景的人。”

“但现在不一样。”米肖恩挑起一根眉毛。

“是的，现在不一样。”瑞克对着自己的掌心叹了口气，接着又莫名的轻笑起来，“事实上，仔细想想的话，这完全是他会做的出来的事。尼根是会为了自己目的做任何事的那种类型，他有行动力也有这个能力，更重要的是他有那份意志力。”

米肖恩点点头，表情有了些不明显的变化，“所以你是在说他会是末世最可怕的那种敌人。”

“是的。”瑞克翘起嘴角，“但他也是我的。尼根不会让任何人伤害属于他的东西，而家人在他的排行榜上永远都是第一位。”

 

*

 

“所以，这意味着你和老爹和好了吗？”

瑞克在终于能够摆脱尼根十分钟得到一些呼吸的空间之后，卡尔在意料之外是第一个找到他的人。

“我猜是的，”这问题让瑞克犹豫了一会儿，但也只是一小会儿，“我们还没具体讨论这个问题。”

“只有我们两个已经太久了，我很想老爹，”卡尔点点头，他有些变扭的晃了下身体，看起来在努力调整自己的措辞，“但我不是，我不会……我是说，我知道我有你，爸，你也一直都有我。”

这突如其来的发言让瑞克惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，但他很快就理解了卡尔的意思，内心某处温柔的拉扯着他，他走过去，把他的儿子拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱里。“我知道，孩子，我当然知道。”

“我很高兴我们找到了老爸，或者说老爸找到了我们，”卡尔的脸埋在他的怀里，声音闷闷的，“但如果你们没有复合，对我来说也没有关系，我不再是个小孩了。”

瑞克不知道该对此如何作答，他本能想要给卡尔一个保证，但事实是他自己也不知道他和尼根究竟是不是算复合了，他不知道尼根在这五年里做了什么，但尼根也同样不知道他的经历，他们现在维持着一个艰难的平衡，尽量把话题停留在别的事上，就像踩在冰面上一样小心翼翼，就跟回到了高中时代他们刚恋爱那会儿一样总是在彼此试探。这很复杂，瑞克暂时不愿意去想太多。

“谢谢。”他最终说，听到自己语气里的感激和叹息，“我们会想到办法的。”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO；没有做到底但仍然noncon；原剧衍生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO；没有做到底但仍然noncon；原剧衍生

ABO；没有做到底但仍然noncon；原剧衍生

 

 

 

“耶稣上帝，”尼根忽然说，语调兴奋又得意，但古怪的刻意压低了声音，他摇晃着身体，卢西亚在手中轻摆着，“瑞克，噢，瑞克。你这个 ** **坏男孩**** 。”

这让瑞克立刻绷紧了身体，冷汗顺着头发落到眼眶周围。他抽了抽鼻子，努力深吸了一口气后略微侧过身，确保自己不和那男人对上视线。他感到又热又累，华盛顿熟悉的烈阳不知为何选择在此刻刺得他一阵不适，但瑞克知道自己还不能放松，不是现在，尤其不是在 ** **这个人**** 面前。

“什么？”他尽力平静的问，试图按耐住心理和身理上双重的疲倦和愤怒和几乎悬在喉咙里的绝望。因为这次 ** **又**** 见鬼的怎么了？

“什么？你在问我什么？是啊，这真是很好笑。”尼根大笑了起来，但那只持续了几秒，因为他接着总算看到了瑞克脸上的表情。恼火但真实的疑惑。

“见他妈的鬼。”他的笑声突然停下，表情飞速转换成了某种阴郁的怒意。瑞克发现这个男人的情绪变幻之快总能让自己感到一阵粗糙的的恐惧掠过心头。

“你，瑞克，你现在是这天杀的整个狗屎世界上最大的蠢货，瑞克，那就是你。”尼根急促地说，几乎是低声嘶吼着，接着他猛地捉住了瑞克的手臂，拽着他走向街对面的一间房子，怒吼着让站在门槛旁的房主‘滚出去，谁在我和你们大无畏的领袖出来之前进来，我就让卢西亚在你们的小社区大闹一场’。

德瑞尔看起来距离爆发之差一点，但德怀特在那之前把他按在了地上，枪指住他的脑门。

说实话，瑞克甚至不记得他有没有见过尼根这样的超出控制的狂怒，而这让他感到一阵强烈的恐惧，他瞪大了眼睛，想要怒吼回去或者挣扎或者做随便什么都好只要让尼根停下这一切，但当他刚刚想开嘴，表露出了半点想要从尼根的掌控中挣扎开的迹象时，那个男人彻底失去了理智，他扭过头，眼神冰冷尖刻，翘起嘴唇露出了一个充满牙齿的只能称为威胁的笑容。

“再试一次，瑞克，”他低声说，粗哑又阴沉，手指在瑞克的手臂上缓慢收紧直到疼痛，“我看你敢不敢。”

德怀特的枪距离德瑞尔的脸只剩一寸，卡尔抱着朱迪思站在他们过去两栋房子。

这是个再简单不过的问题，而瑞克低下头，感觉自己无法呼吸。他不受控制的想起了上次他那么做带来了什么样的下场。瑞克颤抖起来，他没再挣扎，见鬼他几乎是停止了自己所有的肢体反射，站在原地直到尼根把他拉进了屋子，然后重重的摔上了门，他们接触的手臂的位置又烫又疼，而瑞克发现自己只能盯着那里就这么看着，脑内一阵慌乱的空白。

“你正在发情期——”

“我很抱歉——”

他们几乎是同时说，而瑞克立刻震惊的抬起头，疑惑地盯着尼根的脸，因为 ** **搞什么**** ？为什么他会知道发情期？他是怎么知道这些的？而且为什么会说他正在发情期——接着，一个念头猛地击中了瑞克，那让他剧烈的把尼根依然扣住自己的手甩开了，惊慌失措的往后倒退去，重重的撞到了门框上，门把手抠进他的后腰。

当然了，这是最可能的理由了，因为什么不呢？他们迄今为止最可怕，最血腥的敌人为什么不能是个他妈的天杀的alpha？

瑞克在此刻甚至感到一阵久违的因为过于天真而引起的后悔和恐惧，因为他早该知道的，早该天杀的发现的，尼根，救世军的头领，这男人几乎是从所有方面都叫嚣着一切alpha独有的特质，残酷，狂暴，总是要求着所有人的注意力，总是带着那种令人作呕的性暗示的言辞，总是靠的过于的 ** **近**** 。

“不，求你，不，”瑞克听到自己说，惊恐的喘息着。不能是这样，他不应该会变成这样，他从一开始就不应该给尼根这样的机会的，因为直到现在此刻他才反应过来尼根之前的话是什么意思。最近的所有事让他货真价实的忘了自己的发情期正在逼近，只是单纯的以为这都是疲倦和愤怒在作祟。

但看在上帝的份上，现在尼根很有可能是以为自己在诱惑他，而这没法更糟糕。

“我没有——这不是，”他艰难的说，试图冷静下来，手指在背后颤抖的摸索着门把手但怎么都扯不开那扇该死的门，他感觉自己快要疯了，而某种古怪的，熟悉的热度开始在小腹里翻滚，“操！”他低吼着，终于直接转过身开始用力的踹起了那扇见鬼的门，绝望又对自己如此，如此的愤怒。这都是他自己的错，老天啊这回他甚至没法再把一切都推到别人身上。

“他妈的冷静下来，见鬼，我不会他妈的强奸你，”尼根在他背后说，一只手握住了他的手腕，瑞克因为皮肤的接触而突然喘息出声，他短暂的闭紧眼睛，眼眶刺痛的灼烧起来，他再次试图把尼根的手甩开，但这回对方拒绝让步。“另外，我现在和你一样对你的 ** **愚蠢**** 感到不可置疑，瑞克，所以我建议你别再进一步激怒我。”

瑞克没有回答，他颤抖的支撑不住自己，浑身又热又烫的像是被火烧着，而只有尼根握住他的手腕的地方带来一阵微凉的触感，他把头抵在了冰凉的门上，试图把那安抚的感觉也一并驱逐。

“但现在，现在我们要一起为你的错误付出代价了，”尼根在他背后说，呼吸近在咫尺，他的语气里带着愤怒和忍耐，牙齿磨蹭着瑞克的后脖颈，“你知道你的甜蜜小社区里有几个alpha吗？更棒的问题，你知道 ** **我的**** 手下里有几个alpha吗？猜猜如果你继续走出这扇门，像刚才那样假装什么都没发生似的大摇大摆，瑞克，猜猜会发生什么？”

而他语气中的那份威胁让瑞克感到像是恐慌症再度发作一样的无法呼吸。

“我不能——”他张开嘴，泪水在眼眶里堆积，但他接着被立刻打断了。

“噢你当然不能， ** **没人**** 能，我会确保这点。”尼根阴郁的说，语气里依然带着那种古怪的忍耐，但更多了一份令瑞克毛骨悚然的占有欲，他的手指在他的手腕上收紧了，与此同时牙齿也是。瑞克呜咽出声，悲惨的试图挣扎，但那动作让一股暖流顺着他的体内淌下了大腿。

现在他自己也可以闻到那股味道了。尼根在他背后倒抽了一口凉气。

“只有你能管住你们的那个小团队，我不至于傻到没意识到这点，而我需要你们继续稳定的提供补给。很怀疑在某个找死的alpha克制不住的跳到你身上之后他们还会继续这么干。”尼根接着说，听起来几乎是同样绝望的在努力克制，压制着自己的欲望。他的呼吸和身体又热又烫的紧贴着瑞克的后背。

“所以给我他妈的振作起来，你这蠢货，”尼根的声音有些脱线，像是含着石子或者咬住了自己的舌尖在说话，很有可能是后者，因为瑞克接着闻到一股淡淡的血腥味，伴随着他之前没真正注意到的浓烈的alpha的气息。

尼根闻起来像是烟草和硝烟和他自己，而瑞克感到自己已经没法更湿了。这让他想要对准自己的脑门正中间开枪。

“别再作出这样的蠢事，最后警告。”尼根危险的说，然后收紧了牙齿，在瑞克的腺体上咬了下去，他的另外一只手紧紧扣住了他的胯骨，用力到瑞克无法控制的低喘出声。

尼根很快就撤了回去，一个暂时标记，估计只会支撑一天，但足够让瑞克冷静下来然后找到一支抑制剂。

不过这显然把尼根逼到了极限才没有继续随着本能的继续下去，他在瑞克耳边低吼出声，突然凑上来又在他的耳垂上恶狠狠的咬吮了一口，胯部碾压着瑞克的屁股。

“你为此欠我一份天大的人情，瑞克，”尼根在终于控制住自己后松开他，退后几步在他们之间保持了一个安全距离，瑞克勉强侧过头，向他投去快速的一瞥。

尼根看起来也一团糟，呼吸急促，瞳孔放大，嘴角还带着他自己咬出来的血迹。一股古怪的征服感涌了上来，瑞克感到可悲的欣慰，因为至少他不是一个人在感觉糟糕透顶。

“我建议你在下次的补给上为此做出 ** **足够的**** 补偿。”

而这话足以把所有力量和希望再次从瑞克的胸腔里抽离，他喘息着，将泪水从眼眶里逼出去，再次重重的把头靠回了门上。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转瑞；普通世界AU；分手梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性转瑞；普通世界AU；分手梗

 

性转瑞；普通世界AU；分手梗

 

 

1.

这是尼根第一次体会到什么叫做最糟糕的感受总是在毫无防备的时候来袭。

他原本只是在读德怀特写给他们的新歌，但当他读到‘蓝眼睛’的那行，回忆突然像海水似的把他整个掖进了一片令人窒息的深海里。

他的眼前不受控制的浮现出瑞克的眼睛，在大笑的时候闪烁星光的璀璨；在调侃的时候挑起眉毛的狡猾又见鬼的可爱；在发怒的时候像是冰冷的火焰一样灼烧；还有在充满泪水的时候，那双蓝眼睛就像是被打碎的水晶。

而那让尼根感觉自己的胸口仿佛被 _ _再次__ 撕裂了一般的疼痛不已。

已经过去一个月了，他本不该再有这种感觉的。如果是以前的话，尼根知道自己在第二天就会忘个精光，但不是这次，不是 _ _瑞克。__

他不知道自己到底怎么了， _ _见鬼的__ 。

“他妈的搞什么，伙计？你他妈的在干什么啊？”德怀特在走进准备室的时候震惊的说，尼根把那张歌词指撕了个粉碎，白色的纸屑洒满了整个房间，有几片甚至飘进了他们的音响里。

“他妈的去你的，这就是我在干什么。”尼根头也不抬的回答，把最后一段也跟着撕成了碎片，然后用力撞开他的肩膀走出了房间。

德怀特和他的歌词可以一起下地狱。

2.

尼根记得以前在哪儿看到过什么狗屁‘失恋的十个阶段’，他不记得后面的几个，但前段的‘在很多事物上都能找到对方的影子’这一句他记得清清楚楚，甚至还公开嘲讽过那听起来可怕的像跟踪狂的自白。

好吧，尼根猜现在轮到他自己吃这个苦果了。因为就他现在而言，他几乎能从每件大事小事上都看到瑞克。

演出的人群里好像一闪而逝的她的身影；路过的女孩身上的香水味；餐厅窗户反射出的一个倒影；他妈的在他早晨醒来的时候怀里留有的温度。尼根感觉自己快疯了，如果他没有已经失去理智了的话。但瑞克无处不在。

而且显然所有人都看出来了。

“你得放下了，尼根，”雪莉有一次在他再次酒后拨错号码后告诉他，语气严肃又带着这么多的 _ _同情__ ，那让尼根想要打碎点什么，“你该继续自己的生活。你得记得你还有 _ _自己的__ 生活。”

“感觉不像是，甜心。”尼根假笑着回答，手指漫不经心的转着一只半空的酒杯，没有笑意到达他的眼里。

如果是瑞克在这儿的话，她会告诉他‘那叫做半满，混球，我还以为你才是乐观派’。

__操。_ _

3.

尼根还记得他们的第一次相遇。

那是在他们要去亚特兰大巡演的一个暑期，一个一看就知道没上任多久的新警察把他叫停在路边，告诉他他超速到了一个‘神圣上帝也不会容忍’的地步，而尼根的回答则是歇斯底里的大笑和‘如果你给我你的号码，亲爱的’。

那就是瑞克，制服和墨镜一应俱全，还有配套的面无表情和冰冷语气，但即便如此尼根也能看到她在那公式化的面具之下有多他妈的 _ _美丽__ 。

瑞克没有在那时候给他她的号码，但当她第二天晚上在酒吧里偶然撞进尼根的双臂之间的时候，她终于还是屈服了。显然她是一个见习生，大部分时候还在大学里读书，专业是犯罪学和法医，她立志在十年内成为小镇的第一个女警长，而当她在告诉他这些的时候她看起来如此的充满活力和希望。

尼根，总是擅长抓住每一个开不合时宜的玩笑的机会，立刻在第一时间回答她，‘想想我们会有多合拍，甜心，一个条子和摇滚歌手！’而瑞克被逗乐了的大笑声让他第一次体会到了心脏漏跳一拍的感觉。

于是尼根花了一个礼拜——他们在那儿巡演的所有时间——才摸进她的裙子里，超过他的最高纪录，接着前所未有的又花了整整半年份的短信电话和厚厚一沓机票才走进她的心里。

但他猜瑞克的心大概就是一个天杀的迷宫，因为直到现在他也没找到出去的方向。

4.

他在一个周五的时候又撞见了瑞克。

他们本来就在亚特兰大附近，德怀特和所有人都告诉他那不是个好主意，但没人能够阻止他，他需要做些什么，否则他会彻底的失去理智。

于是那天尼根在瑞克的大学附近停留了整整一个下午，他没有下车，只是反复在周围毫无目的的转着圈，假装不在意的环视着周围路过的每一个学生的面孔是否熟悉，直到他终于找到了自己的目标。

他看见瑞克的时候，她正抱着几本书从图书馆里走出来。

亚特兰大的气候一直很温暖，所以她只穿着最简单的衬衫和牛仔短裤，踩着一双白色的运动鞋，正脚步轻快走向一边的小咖啡馆。她柔软的棕色卷发没有扎起来，而是放任它们落在她的肩膀和两颊旁边，尼根发现自己还记得那些发丝缠绕着他的手指的触感，而她的蓝眼睛在阳光下像宝石一样明亮，嘴唇是玫瑰花瓣的颜色。

瑞克看起来一如既往的令他窒息的美丽，但她看起来同样心事重重，眼圈下带着长久失眠的青黑色。

但正当尼根想要拉开车门，然后不顾一切的向她走过去的时候，他看见另一个男孩取代了他的位置走到了瑞克的身边。他记得那张面孔，瑞克从小到大的朋友，琼恩还是肖恩什么的。他接过了瑞克的书然后和她说了些什么，那让她露出了一个细小的微笑，他们交谈了一会儿，最终那男孩把手环上了瑞克的肩膀，然后带着她一起消失在了尼根的视线里。

尼根坐在车里直到他的手指关节在方向盘上变得僵硬又冰冷，他最后仰起头，松开了所有力道，感到浑身发冷又轻颤着。接着，他突然大笑起来，一直笑到周围有人好奇的看过来，他自己的胸口被拉扯的剧痛又无法呼吸才被迫停了下来。

尼根在笑声平息的最后咒骂了起来，听到自己的声音嘶哑又破碎，他抬起一只手用力按住自己的眼睛直到掌下的眼眶不再刺痛。

“他妈的懦夫。”

5.

他们分手的理由很复杂又很简单，以至于尼根真的难以说清楚问题到底出在谁的身上。

他和瑞克可以因为所有事吵起来，因为他们实在是太不一样了，其他情侣的磨合期在他们身上拉长了十倍，那让他们看起来永远都在为某件事争执，但好在他们从来没法对对方生气太久，因为第一，如瑞克所说，“你没法把手从我身上挪开半分钟，尼根。”尼根记得自己总会在她这样说之后凑近然后坏笑着反问，“那为什么是你的手在我的屁股口袋里，甜心？”瑞克则会故意歪着头思考一会儿，然后看起来很惋惜的叹了口气，“好吧，因为你有个完美的屁股。”

其次，他们在一起的时间总是不够。

那时候的他们看起来是如此古怪的合拍，尼根无法想象自己真的会有失去这一切的那一天。

但现在想想，这显然就是原因了。他总是在途中，总是买往返机票，永远都在来的路上或者离开的路上，而瑞克总是 _ _在那里__ ，等着他，焦虑又期待。他们讨论过这个问题，不下数百次，尼根幻想着自己终有一天会为瑞克留下，永久的停留在她身边和双臂间，那本应该是他的归宿的，但那时候他无法想象自己会得到——会 _ _值得__ 一个这样的人，而同样，他猜瑞克也从未想象过自己会有一个需要她这样投入一切去等待的人，直到她的最后一丝力气和希望都被消耗殆尽。

尼根知道自己一直恐惧着瑞克猛然意识到‘见鬼，这根本就不值得’的那一天的来临，这是他抽身而出的理由，完全的自私又懦弱。他不知道的是在真正这么做了之后，那突如其来的想要 _ _留下__ 的渴望会变得如此强烈，以至于他没法再正视钱包里那一叠曾经带他回到瑞克身边的机票。

瑞克坚持要保存他所有的返航机票。

__“因为这样至少是由我自己来提醒你什么时候该走了”。_ _

而她最后一次提醒尼根的时候，她看起来是如此的破碎又痛苦，尼根发现自己找不到除了离开以外的选择。因为他清楚的知道自己才是让瑞克露出那样的表情的根本原因。

6.

尼根从没告诉瑞克‘我爱你’，直到他最终失去了说出这句话的资格。

而这个想法像一根深深刺在他心脏上的针，随着他的每一次呼吸和动作而隐隐作痛。

7.

他们没有搞什么‘分手还是朋友’那一套的狗屁。

尼根知道自己不会能够忍受再在电话里听见瑞克的声音，与此同时又知道自己没法再像过去那样的触碰她，把她拉进自己怀里，所以他选择删除了她的号码，然后假装自己没有把那串数字倒背如流。但瑞克在这方面做得更加绝情，她本来就没有任何常用的社交网络，ins和脸书在他们分手后就变成了一个简单的‘需要添加好友才能观看’提醒，而她的推特则永远停留在他们的唯一一张隐晦的合照上。

她不再联络尼根，就好像他从来没有出现在她的生活里一样。

尼根试图假装那没有伤害到他。他失败的一塌涂地。

8.

“你该唱这首歌。偶尔一次也做点正常人类会做的事，混蛋。”

德怀特说，把一沓歌词扔在了尼根的脸上。他正躺在沙发上，手搁在脑后，瞪着天花板上的一个圆点发呆。

尼根花了一会儿才找回自己的意识，等他想起来要把那些正在阻止他正常呼吸的纸挪开的时候，德怀特已经走出了房间。

“他妈的混球。”尼根咒骂，有些无力又姗姗来迟。但他最后还是拿起了那些纸开始阅读。

*

“我会唱这首歌。”

尼根说，然后把那些纸重新摔回德怀特的脸上，接着在他能露出一个接近同情或欣慰的表情之前折身就走。

9.

“你们都知道我不唱那些狗屁情歌，”尼根对着麦克风说，一滴汗水顺着他的额头淌下来落到了眼眶里，模糊了他的视线，他随手抹了一把，但接着决定他根本不在乎看不看得见台下的那些面孔。反正他们之中从来都没有他真正想要见到的那个人，“所以这也不是为你们而唱的，你们这帮抱歉的混球。”

尼根在德怀特用吉他警告的戳进他的后背的时候大笑出声，但那笑声空洞又虚假，就连他自己也无法忍受，于是他只是再次用力眨了眨眼睛，然后调整好立麦的位置。

“好吧，好吧。这首是为了我的——”他说，接着突然卡住了，因为瑞克是 _ _他的什么__ ？如果她知道现在、此时此刻尼根要为了她当着整个人群唱一首糟糕到可怕的情歌，她又会说什么啊？尼根闭上眼睛，突然感觉前所未有的疲倦。

“这是为了曾经唯一令我感到归宿感的那个存在。”

这是首糟糕透顶的情歌，讲述一个男人在分手后怀念他的女孩并试图挽回的故事。尼根知道这是德怀特替他量身定做的，那个天杀的混蛋，所以也没人介意他在唱完后就立刻跳下了台，躲进更衣室里直到他重新找回自己的呼吸。

10.

“所以，你们的歌都是那种风格的，还是最后那首确实是个意外？”

一个声音说，打断了尼根在吧台旁边格外强调过的‘个人时间，伙计，就他妈的让我自己待一会儿’。但当尼根终于从威士忌里抬起头的时候，他发现自己完全没法感到恼火。

因为是 _ _瑞克__ 正看着他，略微歪着头，脸上带着那个他 _ _见鬼的熟悉的__ 微笑。

尼根震惊到了极点，他甚至想给自己一巴掌来看看这是不是他终于因为酒精中毒而产生的幻觉。但瑞克在他面前看起来是如此的真实，就好像他只要伸手就可以触碰到。

“那取决于你怎么看待‘风格’和‘意外’这两个词了，甜心。”尼根最终听见自己艰难的回答，听起来愚蠢的要命又充满他自己的混球风格，那让他疯狂的想要把那些词都收回来，再重新组成正常人会在这个时刻使用的语言。

但瑞克只是轻笑起来，就好像这一切对她而言都再熟悉不过了，“事实上，我刚刚到这儿，只来得及听到了最后那首。”尼根这才注意到她还带着围巾，身边放着一只带着标签的行李箱。她看起来刚下飞机。尼根听见自己的心跳在胸腔里乱成了一团狂野的 _ _砰砰砰__ 声。

“我可以为你唱更多，”他说，声音干涸又嘶哑又如此的 _ _绝望__ ，“你来做裁判。”

“恐怕得等到下一次了。”瑞克给了他一个抱歉的眼神，轻柔的回答，她从口袋里掏出了一张机票，推到了尼根的酒杯旁，“我的下一班飞机在五小时后起飞。”

而这让尼根感觉就像一桶冰水浇到了自己的头上。

瑞克在六个月之后 _ _终于__ 主动出现在了他的面前，而尼根完全不知道该说什么或者做什么，所有的力量似乎都随着这一刻而从他体内彻底流失。

他想要跪在地上 _ _恳求__ 她留在自己身边。但他不知道自己是否还有这个资格。

“因为我明天还有一门考试，”瑞克翻了翻眼睛解释，就好像读懂了他的所有沉默，她眨了眨眼睛，接着补充道，“但是德怀特说我必须亲眼看到你唱那首歌。”

“你还在和德怀特联络？”而他完全没想过要告诉我？尼根瞪大了眼睛，突然想要找到德怀特，给他的下巴来上狠狠一拳再给他买一杯酒。

“我没有因为我们分手了就和你的所有朋友都断绝关系，混球。”瑞克挑起一根眉毛，但接着，她的整个姿态都放低了下来，她略微垂下头，咬住了自己的嘴唇，几缕头发落下来遮住了她的眼睛，那让尼根控制不住的想要伸手把它们别到她的耳后，再把那些不确认和犹疑统统从她的脸上吻下去。

“他说你过得很不好。”瑞克轻声承认说，然后，她的声音变得更加细小，“ _ _我__ 过得很不好，尼根。”

“我很想你。”她最终说，蓝眼睛看向尼根的时候，那里面是他所熟悉又憎恨的脆弱和无助。她一直以来都在按捺自己的感情，尼根当然知道这点，但他在情感控制方面和她一样的无能为力。

所以当他张开嘴，想象着自己可以说什么让瑞克停止露出那样令他心碎的表情的时候，依然没有声音发出来。

“我不知道该 _ _怎么样__ 我们才能找到办法，但再次看到你、听到你的声音没有让一切都变得好起来。”瑞克接着说，这次声音里带上了无法控制的哽咽，但她仍然设法挤出了一个勉强的微笑，身后有某个醉汉在这时候撞进了她的后背，让她重心不稳的靠向了尼根，他冲那人怒目瞪视，但立刻顺势把她牢牢抓住又如此自然的带进了怀里。

她依然完美的贴合他的身体，闻起来是熟悉的橘子和阳光的味道。

尼根在自己意识到之前开始收紧双臂，把她牢牢锁在了自己的两臂之间，嘴唇贴上柔软的棕发，感到久违的归属感令他颤抖又无法呼吸，就好像一个即将渴死的人终于看到了一片水源。

__我也很想你。_ _

__我一直在想你。_ _

__我没法想象再继续一天这样的生活，_ _ **_**_我爱你_ ** _ ** __。_ _

这些字眼在尼根的脑内盘旋着，尖叫着要被宣泄出来。但他知道语言和口头承诺是最他妈的脆弱、虚假的东西。就他自己亲身而言，所有人都知道尼根已经是玩弄文字的专家了。所以哪怕他此时此刻真的把这些话都说出口，他也无法想象瑞克会再因此而感到慰藉，他不想再给予瑞克任何空虚的承诺了，她值得更多。

于是尼根强迫自己缓慢的松开了手。

瑞克立刻察觉到了他的动作，她先是僵硬了一会儿，但接着开始轻微的颤抖，最后抬起头的时候，她在尼根已经没有任何束缚力的怀里小声的说，“所以，我猜这就是再见了，嗯？”她看起来是如此的悲伤，尼根只想要再度把她拉回来，但他这次死死咬住嘴唇控制住了自己。

“我爱你，混球。”她最终说，泪水在蓝眼睛里充盈，但她看起来已经下定了决心。这就是他的瑞克，总是温柔但绝对的坚定不已。

直到最后瑞克拿上那张机票抽身离开的时候，尼根才找回自己的声音，他对着自己已经空荡荡的双手出了好一会儿的神，接着立刻翻出了手机。

“我需要一张机票，就现在。”

11.

从DC到达亚特兰大的最近、最快的一班航班是六个小时的直达。他已经这么做过无数次了，以至于到现在他已经能清楚的记得起飞的滑行需要的时长和途中每一片云的样子，这让他几乎有一种这次也不会有什么不同的错觉。

但当尼根站在出口处，手里除了他的皮衣外套以外什么都没有的就这么等到第五个小时的时候，瑞克刚从航站楼里拖着行李走出来。她看起来像是刚哭过，眼圈通红，发丝凌乱，甚至没注意到自己直接撞进了一个人的双臂之间。

“我们得好好改改你老是撞到别人身上的毛病，瑞克。”尼根在她条件反射的道歉时收紧了手臂，抵着她的头发喃喃道，声音轻柔又沙哑，他把她锁在自己的胸口，这次知道自己再也没有松开的打算了。

瑞克在他的两臂间僵硬了好一会儿，直到带着哭腔的大笑声传了出来，她在尼根的手臂上用力的掐了一把，接着紧紧回抱了回来。

“你是个他妈的混蛋，尼根！”她抽泣着说，用力把脸埋进了他胸口的T恤里，这回就算眼里充满泪水，她看起来也不再心碎或是令他心碎，“你是全世界最混蛋的混蛋，老天啊，我恨你！”

她才不恨他，他们都知道这是全世界最大的谎话。但尼根决定这次就算了，这是他活该的。

“他妈的一点没错。”于是他用那种唱歌似的欢快语气回答，感到自己在说话的时候忍不住的翘起了嘴角，而且是许久以来头一回的发自真心，“但很抱歉告诉你，甜心，他们没有返航的航班了，所以这回你恐怕得一直和我绑在一块儿了。”

“喔以及，我也爱你，瑞克。”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性瑞；noncon；详细的双性描写；一句话提及生子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性瑞；noncon；详细的双性描写；一句话提及生子

双性瑞；noncon；详细的双性描写；一句话提及生子

 

 

“见——鬼，”尼根在看到他从浴室里走出来时大声说，高高的挑起了眉毛，眼里一闪而过浓厚的欲望，“你看起来焕然一新，瑞克。”

瑞克略微垂下头，脸颊因为刚才的剃须膏和此刻的耻辱而忽冷忽热。他咬住自己的舌尖，竭力把视线盯在脚下的地毯花纹上。

椅子被推开的声音，然后是信步靠近的压迫感。尼根站了起来，开始绕着他打起转，他离的不必要的近，偶尔从背后凑到他的后颈，深深一嗅后发出满足的轻哼，瑞克能感到他的鼻尖擦过自己的耳背，他绷紧了后腰。

“很高兴你把那身脑浆味洗掉了，”尼根在他耳边轻快的说，刻意拉长了音调，“他妈的终于。”

猛然蹿起的愤怒冲撞着瑞克的血管，叫嚣着要喷薄而出。他想要回过身用自己的手把这个男人殴打致死，他可以做到的，只要抢占先机勒住尼根的脖子掐断他的呼吸，他甚至不会知道这是怎么发生的。但是最终瑞克只是紧紧咬住了自己的牙齿，双手握拳到浑身颤抖，他让目光焦灼在地上直到那块难看的要命的地毯几乎起火。他知道自己不能这么做，但是在脑内想象那个画面依然是不错的。

“噢没必要拉长着脸，”尼根砸了砸舌头，“那张见鬼的漂亮的脸，甜心，容我补充一句，谁能想到你在那把胡子下面还藏了这么大的秘密，嗯？”他的呼吸像鬼魂一样缠绕在瑞克的后方，紧接着，一只手落到了他的腰上，指尖在他的皮肤上跳舞似的点着，直到逐渐绕到他的前面，平稳的按在他的小腹上，“我更难想象你在 ** **别的地方**** 为我藏着什么样的惊喜，瑞克。”

另一种情绪因为这句话让瑞克再次颤抖起来，他能看到尼根的手掌停留在他的下腹，他在某个时刻摘了手套，动作意有所指。瑞克感觉到对方手上的热度往他的小腹里送进了一阵可怕的，熟悉的战栗感。他在踏进浴室的那一刻起就知道之后会发生什么了，但那依然无法阻碍他感到前所未有的暴露又恐慌。

“现在，”尼根在他耳边说，声音低沉又轻柔，就好像是情人间的耳语，但他接下去的话即是命令又是威胁，“把浴巾摘了，面朝上躺到床上。”

这花了他足足一分钟，手指颤抖的不听使唤，但瑞克最终还是照做了，在因为赤裸而浑身不自在的几秒后，他因为身体接触到柔软的布料的感觉而产生了一种自己还在亚历山大的荒唐错觉，卡尔和朱迪思在他隔壁的房间，米肖恩在楼下哼着歌泡咖啡，而这一切都只是一场该死的噩梦。

他错乱的幻想很快被尼根的声音打破了。

“为我分开你的腿。”

瑞克吸进一口凉气，但是依然感觉自己的肺里没有半点空气，他的手指不受控制的绞住了床单，感到眼眶开始危险的发烫。

“别让我说第二遍，瑞克。”尼根警告的说，他的身影因为逆光而模糊不清，但瑞克知道他确实的存在在房间内。尼根正站站在床尾，一只膝盖已经压上了床垫，让钢丝底板发出嘎吱一声响。

瑞克的呼吸卡在喉咙里，他不受控制的发出了一声自己都难以分辨的声音，但还是照做了。

他从未感觉这样的赤裸又无助过。

“弓起膝盖，再分开大一点。”尼根命令，声音不满但已经有些嘶哑，“我就像在跟个40岁的老处女说话似的，上帝啊。”

瑞克吞下一声愤怒的嘶吼，羞耻混杂着恐慌在他脑内拉扯着每一根神经，敲的他的眼睛又一阵酸涩。他分开腿，脚跟抠进床垫里，感到大腿内侧的筋因为这动作而被拉的生疼。

房间里陷入了一阵可怕的沉默。

他们都知道尼根在看什么。他的性器正疲软的垂在大腿一侧，但在那下面还有一个不属于男性的生殖器官，一个隐秘的，从未使用过的入口。这就是瑞克最大的秘密了，除了罗瑞外没人知道他的体质，直到两天前他在为了补给分配问题的事再次试图和尼根交涉的时候，这个不按常理出牌的混账突然把他按在了墙上，手伸到了他的裤子里。瑞克能猜到对方的本意应该只是为了“确认他还有两个蛋，因为他表现的可一点也不像”，但尼根真正摸到的位置让他们俩都陷入了震惊。

有那么一刻，瑞克眼前一片通红，他剧烈的挣扎起来，而尼根一反常态的古怪的沉默着，但是同样用蛮力试图把他按回去，他的手指顺着那个入口滑进去了一个指尖，瑞克因为这触感无法抑制的闷哼出声。他想要在这里就杀死尼根，操其他的一切，他可以现在就割开他的喉咙，放光他的血，显然尼根也感觉到了这次他是认真的，因为他的表情同样严肃起来，总算抽出了那根手指，转而抓着瑞克的脖颈的手指开始用力收紧。

但紧接着，卡尔的声音从外面响起了起来。瑞克瞪大眼睛，喘息着，感觉那突如其来的力气再次快速的消失了，现实像一击重拳直中他的脑门。他垂下头，意识到自己不知何时已经冷汗淋淋，瑞克脱力的松开手，脑内一片空白，视线在地面摇晃。

尼根依然紧盯着他。

“这倒是个天大的惊喜，瑞克，”他忽然说，一只手掐着他的下巴逼迫他们对上视线，他的笑容扩大的邪恶，“你要知道，我之前说你是个小婊子的时候？我 ** **原本**** 真的是在开玩笑。”

瑞克找不到自己的声音，他感觉自己又回到了车灯下的那个晚上，空气凝固，尼根的球棒擦过他的脸，血溅在他的眼睛上模糊了所有的视线。

“我现在打算给你一个选择，瑞克，”尼根接着说了下去，他过分的愉悦，眼里闪烁着瑞克从未读懂但莫名熟悉的光，他伸出舌头舔过自己的嘴唇，“后天，我的人会接你去救世堂，我们会私下好好讨论 ** **你**** 还有什么能为我提供的。”

瑞克没有回答，但是显然尼根在任何人都知道怎么激出他的反应。

“我建议你绞尽脑汁想好这个问题。”他说，然后把那根几分钟插进了瑞克体内的手指伸进了嘴里。

尼根最后走出去的时候还在为瑞克脸上的快要作呕的表情而大笑不已。

他唯一幸的是至少这次这个男人闭上了嘴，还大发善心的给他了一天考虑的时间。尽管他们都知道瑞克早就已经没有选择了。

而现在，瑞克颤抖着，咬紧牙关等待着接下来的羞辱。

出乎意料的，他率先感到的是尼根的手。他的手掌握住了他的一只脚踝，然后是第二只，伴随着的是一阵细微的刺痛从小腿上传来，瑞克惊喘的低下头时，他看见尼根正顺着他的脚踝一路缓慢的向上亲吻，脸颊上的胡渣磨蹭着腿部内侧的皮肤，他的眼神炙热专注到瑞克本能的想要重新合上腿。

“别，”尼根警告的收紧了握住他脚踝的手，眼神依然没从他的两腿间移开，他的声音听起来有些心不在焉，“他妈的告诉过你别动。”

瑞克的心脏因为这动作而在胸腔里砰砰跳动着，一阵疑惑和不安涌了上来。他想要嘀咕出一句“你没告诉过我，混球”，但尼根的姿势忽然变动了，他爬到了床上，直起身体将瑞克的腿拉到了自己的两侧，不过依然在两人间保留了一定距离。这个新姿势让瑞克可以清楚地感觉到尼根身上的热度，隔着布料传递到了他的身上，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他不安的咬住了自己的舌尖。

“好吧，”尼根在又一阵的沉默之后大声宣布，眼神依旧紧盯着瑞克的腿间，手掌抚摸着他的膝盖，偶尔捏着大腿内侧，放松些那里的肌肉。很不愿意承认，但瑞克感到那确实起作用了，“你看起来绝对没法承受超过手指的东西。”

瑞克无法抑制的颤抖了起来，但从喉咙里发出了一声庆幸的叹息，他以前也经历过对自己的身体的另一个性别感到好奇的日子，但从来没有真正试过超过自己手指的玩意，羞耻和不安是一点，另外他的阴道因为特殊体质而紧的要命，两根手指就能让他痛的失去继续下去的欲望，瑞克此刻没法更感激自己以前的决定。

尼根像读懂了他的想法一样的投来恼怒的一瞥，“只是现在，瑞克，别因为我是个他妈的绅士就得寸进尺。”这话让瑞克想要嘲讽的大笑或者恐惧到颤抖，但在他能决定哪一个之前，尼根忽然弯下腰，把嘴贴上了他的入口。

他的舌头又烫又滑，粗糙的下巴蹭着大腿内侧敏感性的皮肤，瑞克因为这突如其来的动作而惊呼出声，但那声音很快就在尼根色情的舔过他的阴蒂时变成了一声沙哑的喘息，尼根从喉咙里发出了一阵类似笑声的响动，接着舌头向下直接顶进了他的穴口内。瑞克绝望的喘息着弓起身体，他绞紧了腿，伸手试图把他推开，但尼根不容拒绝，他死死扣住了瑞克的大腿根部，逼迫他保持着大张着双腿的姿势，那双手像铁钎一样把他钉在原地。

湿热的呼吸喷洒在周围的皮肤上，舌头继续舔刺着他的甬道，只是入口的位置，但尼根明显是在模仿着抽插的动作坚定的操着他，柔软的内壁能感到被一寸寸舔开的略微压迫感，他甚至偶尔会刻意让牙齿蹭过他的阴唇，瑞克瞪大眼睛，无助的剧烈喘息起来，原本抵住尼根的肩膀的手缠进了他的头发里。这感觉太过了，一阵可怕的热度从小腹攀升而起，并且开始快速的堆积到了爆发的顶端，甬道随着穿刺而不断绞紧传来一阵强烈的空虚感，从未体验过的快感让他无法控制的收紧了手指，不确定自己是在推开尼根还是抓住他让他进入的更深。

瑞克感到自己的意识变得绵薄，身体随着欲望而起伏，体内的空虚感随着快感的攀登而愈发明显，他想要更多以至于不得不咬住手背才能忍住一声模糊的祈求。

在某个时刻尼根用手指代替了舌头，以便进入的更深，而当他弓起手指抵住瑞克体内的某个点的时候，瑞克从喉咙里发出了一声破碎的尖叫。

“你尝起来就和我之前尝到的一样，操，更好，又湿又热的为我打开，”尼根的声音嘶哑又急促，瑞克想要把那些因为这话而拨起的情绪通通推开，但汹涌的欲望已经把他的最后一丝理智也逼了出去，而尼根还在继续用手指操着他，用力的深入戳刺，弯曲手指顶着之前让他疯狂的那个位置，直到瑞克终于彻底放弃挣扎，转而死死扣住了他的手臂，绝望的试图把他拉得更近。尼根选择在这时缓慢的加入了第二根手指，嘴转移到了瑞克的大腿内侧，留下一连串细碎的安抚的吻和凶狠的咬痕，给予他适应的时间，他的手指已经把瑞克撑到了疼痛的边缘，但那压迫感是如此美好让他开始享受那一同带来的钝痛，甚至想要更多，“他妈的完美，你就是世界末日的一份大礼，瑞克，等不及能把我的老二插进你的小洞里的那一天。”

水声混杂着沉闷的戳刺的声音，他在瑞克不断发出破碎的呻吟时加速撞击他的敏感点，而伴随着他的那句听起来几乎像是承诺的话，瑞克呜咽着靠插入达到了高潮，但那远不是结束，因为尼根的手指还在继续，而他的快感也在延续，瑞克呻吟又喘息，不断从喉咙发出细小的哽咽声，他能感到自己的腿间已经湿成了一片，羞耻感在脑内隐隐作祟，但他之前从来没有体验过这样的快感，过于长久的高潮磨人到了几乎成为痛苦的绵长。

“感觉不错，嗯？”尼根显然察觉到了他的不适，他在最后几次穿刺后缓慢小心的把手指退出了瑞克的甬道，俯下身把自己的下半身贴在了瑞克湿滑的下体上，他被牛仔裤包裹的胯部又热又硬，磨蹭着他的阴蒂和穴口，这从瑞克嘴里又憋出了一声轻柔的呻吟，他依然处在高潮余韵，对外界感知过度敏感又模糊的时刻，尼根接着这个机会把两根手指伸进了他的嘴里，夹着他的舌头拨弄了一会儿，“尝到你自己的味道了吗，瑞克？他妈的美味至极。”他几乎是在低吼，摆动着胯部隔着布料的操着瑞克的腿和湿漉漉的穴口，动作粗暴的就好像他们之间没有任何阻隔的已经连在了一起，瑞克无法控制的颤抖起来，双腿无意识的绕住了对方的腰，他花了点时间才终于找回了眼神的聚焦，而他第一眼看到的就是尼根笼罩在自己上方，尼根冲他危险的微笑，眼里充满浓烈的欲望，出于某些原因，这又将一阵细小的电流传递到了瑞克的小腹，而这让他终于注意到自己正半硬着了。

“总算回到地面了，甜心？”尼根轻笑着，他持续着腰胯的动作，但在瑞克能反应过来之前他低下头，将他的嘴唇捕捉进了一个凶狠的吞噬性的吻里，瑞克毫无防备的张着嘴，他甚至依然能从尼根的舌头上尝到他自己的味道。又咸又热又如此的饥渴。

前所未有的强烈的自我厌恶终于沉沉击中了他，而瑞克想要为此将子弹送进自己的脑子里。他都做了什么啊？

“别让你漂亮的小脑袋想太多了，瑞克，”尼根在终于松开他的嘴唇之后说，转而轻咬起他的下巴，他的呼吸又热又急，和胯下的动作一样充满焦灼的渴望，他听起来没有比刚才的瑞克好到哪里去，声音里透露着最原始的浓浓的欲望，“操，真想射进你的屁股里，我猜一定和你的湿洞一样又热又紧，但那恐怕得等到下次。你他妈的快把我逼疯了，你这小荡货。”

瑞克因为这话而无法控制的一阵战栗，但接着尼根腾出一只手解开了自己的拉链，握住他自己的老二在他们的身体间套弄着，沾满前液的顶端偶尔擦过他依然轻微的开合着的穴口，直到伴随着一声低沉的低吼，尼根把一股粘稠的精液射在了瑞克的腿间。那粘腻的感觉令又一阵可怕的欲望蹿进了他的小腹，但至少这次他终于有意识到这有多错误。

“你让我作呕。”瑞克听到自己愤怒又急促的说，但他听起来毫无说服力的虚弱，泪水在他的眼眶堆积，他咬住嘴唇吞下一声哽咽的声音。

我也让我自己作呕。

“坏消息，瑞克，”尼根只是大笑起来，他的牙齿撕咬着瑞克的脖颈，在那里留下又一个明显的吻痕，腰胯依然懒散的摆动着，用还半硬着的老二色情的磨蹭着他的入口，湿滑的龟头蹭过阴蒂带来又一阵的快感，“因为我觉得在这次之后，你会经常，比以前还经常的见到我。”

“但是，嘿，往好的方面想，”尼根接着快活的补充，就好像这还不够糟糕透顶似的，他的手再次下滑到了瑞克的两腿之间，而他知道自己没法也不会反抗，“无论怎么样，瑞克，这总是要发生的。”

 

 

*

 

尼根足足花了一周的时间才把瑞克拓张到了他想要的程度。

最后一次的时候他甚至用上了点小玩具，配合充足的前戏和润滑，确保在把那个按摩棒缓慢推入前瑞克已经因为高潮而完美的湿润又放松，但即便如此他依然可以看到瑞克的甬道在塑料玩具周围因为疼痛而收缩着，他的脸色惨白，咬住嘴唇不断的颤抖着，手指深深陷入他手臂的肌肉里。

“操，甜心，你得放松点，”尼根为此叹了口气，他在瑞克冲他无声怒视时翻了个白眼，但还是凑上去在他的小腹上留下了一串安慰的细碎的吻，胡渣磨蹭着皮肤，带来细微的刺痛和热度，“我还没像个野蛮人似的直接操你，所以别给我那种眼神。”

“直接做就是了。”瑞克喃喃着，他的呼吸浅显又急促，但眼里除了欲望外还有某种厌恶的情绪，他看起来就好像没法再忍受和他多呆一秒，“我很确定你和按摩棒不会有什么区别。”

尼根抬起头，因为这话给了瑞克故作不耐烦的一瞪，“然后把你撕成两半？字面意义的？”他夸张的摇了摇头，咂着舌头，“见鬼的不，那可以半点乐趣也没有。”接着，他在瑞克的腿上威胁性的收紧了手指，语调轻柔但致命，表情也转换为了严厉的瞪视，“另外，我已经打定主意会让你 _ _乞求__ 我他妈的的老二，所以我建议你最好别再故意试图激怒我。”

这在让瑞克感到毛骨悚然的同时又古怪的兴奋了起来，他咬住嘴唇，小腹内一阵绞紧，一股温暖的湿润感在体内蔓延开，他很确定自己在变得前所未有的湿，瑞克不安的低喘了一声，有些恐慌的抓住了身下的床单。尼根接机把按摩棒又往里顶了一寸，终于让圆滑的顶端抵住了他的敏感点，开始小幅度的轻柔抽插，润滑液和体液让这动作变得流畅起来，与此同时他的另一只手的拇指按上了瑞克的阴蒂开始技巧性的磨蹭，强烈的快感猛地蹿起，瑞克不得不仰起脖子，吞下又一声艰难的呻吟，他的腿根开始颤抖，感到已经逐渐变得熟悉的欲望开始在体内堆积。

而就在他快要高潮前，尼根突然停下了拇指上的动作，房间内只能听见他们粗重的喘息和依然在瑞克体内抽插的按摩棒带出的水声，瑞克感到自己的脸烧了起来。

“我相信，亲爱的，”尼根忽然说，语气得意又狡猾的像柴郡猫，他从瑞克的两腿之间直起腰，缓慢的把按摩棒退出他的甬道，一股液体从还开合着的洞口淌了出来，尼根的笑容扩大，他接着解开了自己的裤子，“你已经准备好了。”

这不是个问句，所以瑞克很确定他对此已经没有表决权了，但事实上他很怀疑自己还会再拒绝，快感在和他的神智作对，此时此刻他只想要尼根的手再贴上来，然后对他体内那股剧烈的空虚感做点什么。

“好了，甜心，很快，”尼根轻柔的说，他粗喘着给自己的老二上了一层厚厚的润滑油，而那玩意在他已经够宽阔的手掌里依然看起来大的可怕，顶端的龟头呈现出一种几乎是愤怒的深红色，他看起来已经忍到了极限。瑞克艰难的压下自己粘腻的细小喘息声，熟悉的不安和恐惧腾升而起，他现在很确信之前尼根所说的‘撕成两半’不是在开玩笑了，但显然恐惧和欲望混合在一起有着可怕的催情效果，他能感到自己的甬道不受控制的收缩着，又湿又滑的渴求着被填满。

“他妈的终于。”尼根恼火又满足的叹息道，在瑞克的两腿间摆好姿势，然后附下身把瑞克的嘴唇捕捉进了一个急促又炙热的吻里，舌头舔过他的唇缝要求着进入，在彻底侵犯过他的口腔后贴着他的嘴说，“我不会撒谎，瑞克，一开始你会疼的要死，所以告诉我你什么时候缓过来了，点头或者说话，我会他妈的等你准备好，但如果你不说，”他色情的用牙齿扯着瑞克的下唇，带来一阵细微的刺痛，和毫无疑问的恐吓，“别指望我能忍太久，你到现在已经知道我不是个多有耐心的人。”

接着，伴随着最后一个字出口，尼根的性器顶在了他的入口上，炙热又庞大，开始缓慢的推进。瑞克甚至还没在脑内处理完他说的话就被 _ _侵略__ 的感觉夺走了所有呼吸，他从喉咙里发出一声颤抖的呜咽，绝望又破碎，因为没有别的字眼可以形容他现在的感受，被打开又过分的填满，他现在就像被在车灯下的鹿一样暴露又无助，但意外的他没有过度的疼痛，只是无穷尽的巨大压迫感从体内源源不断传来，他在自己反应过来之前就搂住了对方覆盖自己身上的身体，手指用力抓着汗津津的后背。

尼根的进入几乎能算顺利，他每进入几寸就会停顿下来，拇指再次找到瑞克的阴蒂抵着那硬起的小粒色情的揉蹭，给予瑞克他承诺的适应期，从他口中不断榨出混合着欲望和不适的呻吟，而每次甬道紧张的收缩都会把他的老二往里带的更深，所以哪怕当瑞克认为他已经被顶到底的时候尼根还在继续。

“只剩最后一点，甜心，你做的很棒，”尼根在瑞克的耳边喘息着说，伴随着一声嘶哑的抽气声，他终于把自己彻底埋进了瑞克的体内，那还在不断收缩着的热度和紧致感让他想要现在就撑开他的腿把他操到失去意识，但他记得自己还在等对方的答复，“操，你紧的要命，又热又湿。他妈的完美。”他说着，把瑞克的手从脖子上扯了下来，想要观察对方的表情，但瑞克立刻抬起一只手遮住了自己眼睛，他在剧烈的颤抖，胸膛快速起伏着，呼吸混杂着抽泣和空虚的吸气声。他看起来像是恐慌症发作了。

“操，”尼根在鼻息下轻柔的咒骂了一声，他松开了瑞克的手转而摸上他的下巴上，感到手指上一片湿润，“他妈的操，你还好吗，甜心？”意料之中的没有回答，他叹了口气，能感到欲望在脑内叫嚣着要不顾一切的继续做下去，但理智告诉他一个坏掉的玩具毫无意义。尼根再次咒骂了一声，但还是控制着自己的动作，开始缓慢的退出瑞克体内，他能看到有血丝沾在自己的老二上，透明的润滑液里混杂着明显的红色。

“操，我的错，”尼根听到自己喃喃着，他继续着退出的动作，拇指安抚的在瑞克的脸上抚摸着，“不会再伤害你了。”

“别。”破碎的，急促的声音说。

尼根挑起一根眉毛，但还是保持着耐心，“别什么？”

“别停。”瑞克艰难的回答，听起来在努力保持自己声音的平衡。

这让尼根结结实实的翻了个白眼，干巴巴的回答，“过头的自虐倾向不是性感，瑞克，无论我之前说了什么他妈的屁话，强奸真的不是我的爱好。”

他接着抬起头，看见瑞克还没移开放在眼睛上的手，但是紧接着他突然调整了自己的姿势，将腿环上了尼根的腰，拉着他靠向自己，只退出去一半不到的性器因为这动作而直接撞了回来，湿滑的龟头重重顶上柔软的内壁，带来火辣的一蹭。他们同时因为这过于刺激的接触而发出了一声粗重的喘息，尼根不得不咬住舌尖忍下一声愤怒的低吼才让自己忽略这感觉有多他妈的 _ _棒__ ，转而抓住瑞克的手从他的脸上拉开，恼怒的咒骂着，因为刚才那下绝对把这个蠢货又搞伤了。

但问题就是，当他终于把瑞克的手掌挪开后，他暴露出来的表情看起来并不像是疼痛或者忍耐。他的眼眶通红还在往外渗出眼泪没错，但他的眼里满是欲望和渴求和怒火，湿润的嘴唇红肿的半张着，随着每次急促的呼吸露出一些舌尖。他看起来确实被过分的搞坏了，但这是那种他妈被操到彻底失去理智的坏，因为尼根能从他的脸上读到明显的 _ _更多__ 和因为这个想法而对自己产生的厌恶和愤怒。

这让尼根大笑出声，感到货真价实的惊喜。

“你他妈的 _ _荡货__ 。”他大笑着说，语气惊讶又邪恶，无视瑞克因此而畏缩的眼神。他用力把他的手腕按进了床铺里，摆动了一下腰，退出一点后又重重的撞进来，湿热的穴口立刻把他用力绞紧。，而瑞克的表情是最棒的，那些愤怒化作一片空白和纯粹的欲望，他张大了嘴发出一声破碎的尖叫，瞳孔因为快感而放大。

“你他妈就喜欢这样，是不是？耶稣啊，”尼根保持着这个力度抽插了一会儿，听着瑞克为此不断发出粘腻的呻吟，反复在他的老二上收紧自己，他满足的低下头舔着对方在仰头时暴露出的喉咙，危险的在那里的皮肤上收紧牙齿，“而这段时间我还一直想着要温柔。见——鬼，瑞克，你早该告诉我你喜欢 _ _粗暴点的__ 。”

“因为，我亲爱的，”尼根贴着瑞克的动脉微笑起来，用舌头感受着那里剧烈跳动的脉搏，“粗暴可是我的 _ _长项__ 。”接着，他加重了摆动腰胯的力道，开始真正的按照自己的喜好操着瑞克狭窄炙热的阴道，退到只剩一个龟头顶着开合的阴唇再又重又快的一口气操进去，与此同时他的手在瑞克的胯骨上以绝对会留下可怕的淤青的力道收紧，因为现在他知道瑞克能承受住这个，更好，从瑞克在他身下喘息又绞紧又反复的用破碎的声音说着“ _ _更多__ ”的表现来看，他也同样享受这个。这次尼根非常肯定的知道他没在撒谎，因为他夹在两人下腹间的老二已经硬到开始渗出小股的精液。

“你就是为我而存在的，”尼根阴沉又充满占有欲的说，腾出一只手掐住瑞克的下巴逼迫他们的视线相对，失去聚焦的湿润的蓝眼睛里除了欲望外只剩下他的投影，而这让尼根的老二性奋的在他的甬道里弹动了一下，“你属于 _ _我__ ，瑞克，说出来。”

而当瑞克的嘴唇颤抖，眼神动摇的时候，他怒吼着再次沉沉的操进他的甬道里，手指松开他的脸再次回到他的两腿之间，粗暴又直接的揉捏着他的阴蒂，强行把快感逼入他的体内，“ ** _ ** _说出来_**_** 。”

“我属于你。”瑞克终于说道，而承认这点似乎把他最后仅剩的一丝理智也推下了悬崖，他在尼根的掌下扭动着身体，不断发出细碎的呻吟和抽泣，乞求着仁慈和更多。

“告诉过你会让你乞求我的老二。”尼根满足的说，他加快了手上的动作，明显感觉到包裹着他的肉壁开始用力挤压收紧，湿热的液体打湿了他的老二顶端，他知道瑞克快要高潮了。一个想法忽然击中他。“操，你可以怀孕，是不是？”

而这话让瑞克整个人都陷入了静止，当他们视线对上的时候，瑞克的眼神只能用恐惧来形容，一声无助的悲鸣从他的齿缝里漏了出来。

尼根的笑容扩大了，他感到一阵前所未有的狂热和喜悦冲刷过大脑，“噢你就是我世界末日的 _ _大礼__ ，瑞克。”他甜蜜的说，俯下身，在瑞克绝望的目光下在他唇上留下轻柔一吻，继续摆动着胯部，猛力的撞击揉搓着，直到最终把瑞克的高潮一起逼了出来，又紧又热的甬道包裹着他的老二，不受控制的反复收缩着，瑞克为此发出的声音只能用下流来形容，他浑身剧烈的颤抖着，逃避的把脸埋进了尼根的颈窝间，湿热的液体滴落在他的锁骨上。尼根只是继续微笑，温和的托着他的后脑勺，手指充满爱意的把玩着他蜷曲的发梢，但他接下去说的话和这动作完全相反的冷酷。

“下次我会在你的屁股里塞着那根按摩棒的时候操你的阴道，瑞克，而且现在我知道你 _ _绝对能__ 承受住了。”他说，感到自己的高潮也在逼近，于是懒散的摆动胯部把自己顶到最深处，停留了一会儿，享受着最后被绞紧的感觉，直到他知道自己没法再坚持下去了，于是把老二抽了出来，射在了瑞克开合的洞口。尼根低下头，用手指拨弄着湿软的阴唇，看着润滑液和体液从依然止不住的开合着的穴口淌下来，他的眼神因为这一幕愈发阴暗。

瑞克发出一声脆弱又无助的轻喘，尼根这才抬起头，注意到他濒临崩溃的绝望表情，他凑上去给了他安抚的一吻，然后贴着他颤抖的嘴唇接着说，“再下次，我会射到你的体内，我会射到你的最 _ _深处__ ，”他说着，意有所指的把手掌按上了瑞克的小腹，感受着那里的热度和绷紧的触感，那让他微笑起来，“然后我们会看看接下去会发生什么。”

“以防万一，瑞克，你知道我会是个他妈的最棒的爸爸。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
